IT'S MUST BE LOVE (repost)
by BlackSanGii
Summary: (End )Hanya hatinya yang tau jawaban dari semua pertanyaan Tao. TAORIS dan antek antek. FF Basi yang tak layak konsumsi. /Taoris/Sulay/hunhan/chanbaek/ Kaisoo/Chenmin
1. Chapter 1

author : ugi98

pair : KRISTAO

gendre : Romance-humor(mungkin)-fantasi dan masih banyak lagi

rate : T

GS for UKE

TYPO'S DI MANA MANA

CERITA GJ ABSURD DAN MEMBOSANKAN

HINA SAYA JANGAN PAIRNYA

KALAU NGGA SUKA TINGGAL KELUAR

SELAMAT MEMBACA

anggaplah yang ada di sini benar adanya

nama : Huang Zi Tao

umur : 18 tahun

seorang putri hyperaktif, ceria, keraskepala, tomboy. tingkat 2 highschool,adik dari Huang Junmyeon.

.

nama: Wu Yifan

umur : 24 Tahun

Leader dari mix grup EXO. pemarah tapi penyayang

.

nama : Kim (Huang) Junmyeon

umur : 24 tahun

Raja, suami Zhang Yixing. seringkali merasa kalu ZiTao terlalu memonopoli istrinya. sangat protektif pada orang orang yang ia sayangi *read: Zi Tao dan Yixing.

.

nama : Zhang Yixing

umur 21 Tahun

Ratu, Kakak ipar Zi Tao. Menyayangi Zi Tao lebih dari apapun. lembut dan keibuan.

.

nama : Do Kyungsoo

umur :19 Tahun

pelayan pribadi Tao, tapi gadis itu lebih suka menyebutnya teman setianya.

.

nama : Oh Sehun

umur : 18 Tahun

pengawal pribadi Tao, tapi lebih kepada partner in crime.

.

nama : Kim Jongdae (Chen)

umur : 22 Tahun

penasehat kepercayaan Raja

.

nama : Kim Kai

umur : 19 tahun

maknae Exo, sepupu Xiumin

.

nama : Kim Xiumin

umur : 21 Tahun

Visual EXO

.

nama : Park Chanyeol

umur : 21 Tahun

Rapper EXO, tunangannya Baekhyun

.

nama : Byun Baekhyun

umur : 20 Tahun

vocal EXO, Ummanya grup

.

nama : Xi Luhan

umur 19 tahun

maknae line dengan Kim Kai

IT'S MUST BE LOVE

Di ruangan yang sebagian besar di lapisi oleh kaca, terdengan deru musik yang tak henti mengalun walau orang orang yang ada di sana talah terkapar tak berdaya karena kelelahan

3 pria dan 3 wanita. Semuanya nampak sudah kehabisan tenaga. Bagaimana tidak , sudah berjam jam mereka berlatih tampa henti.

Satu di antara ke 3 laki laki yang ada di sana sedang berdiri manghadap jendela, mambelakangi ke lima temannya. Dengan tangannya yang tak henti manari di layar touchscreen ponselnya.

Sesekali ia mendengus kesal, namun tak jarang ia tersenyum senyum layaknya seorang yang tengah kasmaran. Menyebabkan teman-temannya terheran heran dengan tingkah leader di grup mereka tersebut.

"Kris-hyung, kau tak mendadak gilakan?" tanya pemuda tan yang sedang mojok bersama seorang gadis berpipi tembam.

Hening

Yang di tanya malah makin tenggelam bersama keseruannya dan si ponsel pintar di genggamannya.

"Chagy, apa kita perlu mencari leader lain?" bisik gadis dengan eyeliner tebal menghiasi mata indahnya.

"ide bagus baeki~ tapi jika nanti kita cari leader pengganti, kita pilih yang otaknya tidak mesum." Sahut pemuda yang tengah tertidur di atas paha gadis tadi tak kalah pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu Park Chanyeol!" Seru Kris

Buru buru Chanyeol menutup matanya, pura pura tidur, dari pada harus di amuk naga yang bersemayam di tubuh Kris.

"Kris ge jatuh cinta yaa?" kini giliran gadis bermata rusa yang mulai memperkeruh suasana.

"Wah wah benarkah Kris-hyung jatuh cinta?" pekik si pemuda tan tak kalah heboh.

"Tentu saja, Kai, lihat lah dari tadi kris gege senyum senyum terus." Balas si gadis rusa

Keduanya mulai gencar menggoda Kris . sedangkan sang leader hanya dapat menahan gejolak amarah di hatinya dengan manarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan persis seorang ibu yang ingin melahirkan.

"Lihat lihat, dia merona!"

"Hahaha ku kira orang mesum macam Kris hyung tidak bisa jatuh cinta."

"YA.! KAI LUHAN BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!"

Oh lihat lah Kris murka. Kedua maknae line itu langsung bersembunyi di balik gadis berpipi chubby.

"Nunna, selamatkan kami." Ujar Kai dramatis. Sedangkan Xiumin hanya geleng geleng kepala dengan tingkah anggota termuda sekaligus adik sepupunya itu.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakan mereka Xiu"

"Memanjakan bagaimana? Merekakan tidak sepertimu Kris."

Kris mencibir ucapan Xiumin, mengabaikan tatapan mengejek sepasang anak iblis yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Xiumin.

"lihat saja, jika tak berhenti mengejekku. Tak akan ku bawa saat liburan nanti." Ucap Kris pelan

"Liburan? Kemana?" lagi lagi keduanya memekik.

 _Dasar setan cilik, kalau liburan saja langsung semangat._ Batin Kris.

.

.

.

"AAAWW,,, SAKIT." Di tempat lain seorang gadis bermata panda sedang berteriak kesakitan sambil menutupi keningnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Makanya biar aku obati " Ucap gadis bermata bundar di sampingnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi sakit Soo jie jie" nada bicara si gadis panda itu sekarang sangat kental sekali dengan nada rajukan.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Tao, siapa suruh memanjat pohon." Ujar pemuda di sampingnya. Tengah mengobati luka pada lutut si gadis.

"Diam kau Oh Sehun!" seru Tao sambil meringis menahan sakit.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat tangkah laku tuan putrinya.

 _Apa apaan ini mana ada tuan putri se liar dia. Jatuh dari pohon karena mengejar layang layang. Cih_ batin Sehun mendumel.

Sebenarnya Sehun cukup miris. Sebagai sahabat sekaligus pengawalnya pribadi tuan putri yang terhormat Huang Zi Tao, setidaknya ia ingin melihat gadis itu berlaku layaknya putri sebenarnya, bukannya malah seperti bocah laki laki yang gemar berkelahi.

"jangan memandangku seperti itu Sehun, nanti kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku bagaimana?" Pekik Tao di sambut lemparan kain kasa yang tepat mangenai wajah manisnya.

Tangan Tao sudah siap siap mambalas perbuatan Sehun sebelum sebuah tangan lain menjitak kepalanya.

Lagi lagi gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Kenapa gege memukul kepala ku?"

Pemuda tadi, yang katanya mempunyai wajah malaikat itu melotot menatap wajah Tao. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa menunduk. Bukannya takut, hanya takut kelepasan tertawa, karena jujur wajah kakaknya itu tidak pantas untuk marah.

"Kau itu putri Taozi, mana tatakramah mu. Tidak seharusnya kau memanjat manjat pohon hanya demi sebuah layangan."

"Sudahlah Myeon." Seara lembut seorang wanita langsung menyita perhatian semuanya.

Tao beringsut mendekati asal suara tersebut. Memeluk pinggang kakak iparnya, berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pinggang Yixing.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Xing." Jumnyeon merengut malihat Yixing yang lebih perhatian pada adik perempuanya di bandingkan pada suaminya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan adikku." Yixing mendelik lalu mangalihkan pandangannya pada Tao yang masih bersembunyi. "Ayo Zi kita obati lukamu."

Dan sebelum sempat maninggalkan tempat tersebut, sempat sempatnya Tao menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kakak laki lakinya itu. Mengejek rupanya panda ini.

Sedangkan pria itu hanya mendesis kesal. Dan tak lama ia pun beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Pamuda yang berstatus sebagai suami Zhang Yixing itu kini tengah berada di ruangan pribadinya di temani Chen, penasehat kepercayaan kerajaannya.

"Seluruh persiapan acara nya sebentar lagi selesai yang mulia." Lapornya penuh hormat.

"Bagus, bagaimana dengan kedatangan mereka?" Tanya sang raja sambil memainkan penanya.

"Meraka akan datang besok sore, dan saya jamin tak akan ada yang tau tentang kedatangan mereka."

"Yah begitulah seharusnya. Jangan sampai ada yang tau tentang kedatangan mereka. Dan pastikan si mutan panda itu tidak merusak rencana kita." Junmeon menyeringai

T.B.C

Atau mau delete

Next Chapter...

"Hmmm indah, kau pintar memilih job Hyung..."_Chanyeol

"Seperti istana saja yah Lu"_Kai

"Xiu Jie dia tampan kan ?"_Luhan

"Aku tak menyangka ada nergri seindah ini."_Xiumin

"Bukankah dia mempesona?"_Baekhyun

"Kau tambah pendek saja yang mulia."_Kris

"Hilang sudah wibawanya"_Chen

"Chen kau tau Tao di mana?"_Yixing

"Ayolah kenapa jadi tegang begini?"_Junmyeon

"Baik tapi hati hati."_Kyungsoo

"Menyingkirkan mu seperti apa memang ia hendak membunuhmu?"_Sehun

"GYAAAAAA..."_Tao

Maaf ini REPOST

REVIEW YAAAA...


	2. Chapter 2

author : ugi98

pair : KRISTAO

gendre : Romance-humor(mungkin)-fantasi dan masih banyak lagi

rate : T

GS for UKE

TYPO'S DI MANA MANA

CERITA GJ ABSURD DAN MEMBOSANKAN

HINA SAYA JANGAN PAIRNYA

KALAU NGGA SUKA TINGGAL KELUAR

SELAMAT MEMBACA

anggaplah yang ada di sini benar adanya

IT'S MUST BE LOVE

Chapter 2

Matahari bersinar begitu terik siang itu. Sepasang remaja tengah berjalan beriringan di jalan setapak yang cukup rimbun dangan berbagai macam pohon yang menghiasi pinggir pinggirnya.

Inilah kebiasaan Zi Tao dan Sehun. Ia dan pengawalnya itu memang lebih senang berjalan kaki, dan mangabaikan teguran kakak laki lakinya tantang 'sangat bahaya bagi seorang seperti Tao berjalan kaki' Tapi baginya selama masih ada Sehun untuk apa ia khawatir.

" Haaaaah,,, aku tak habis pikir si boncel itu memasukkan ku ke kelas musim panas."seru Zi Tao dengan tangan yang menyeka peluh yang bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Itu hanya karena kau terlalu bodoh" Sahut Sehun

"Itu berarti kau juga bodoh Oh."

"Aku bukan bodoh. Aku hanya terlalu malang, karena terus terjabak bersama putri liar seperti mu."ucap Sehun begitu jalas di telinga Tao

Tao berdecak pelan. Kali ini ia tak bisa membalas pernyataan Sehun. Karena ia sandiri juga sadar kalau Tao jauh dari kata anggun sebagai seorang putri. Penampilannya saja (kalau tidak ada Junmyeon) selalu terlihat tomboy. Dia akan malas jika Kyungsoo menyuruhnya memakai Dress, atau pakaian selayaknya seorang gadis.

Mungkin hanya setumpukan boneka panda dan tas tas Gucci koleksinya saja yang mampu membuktikan kalau ia itu seorang gadis,_dalam hal karakter

"Aku curiga dia benar benar mau menyingkirkanku." Gumam Tao

"menyingkirkan apa maksudmu? Memang dia berusaha membunuhmu?"

Tak mengindahkan kata kata Sehun , Tao malah menggumam tidak jelas hingga.

"Baiklah." Pekiknya membuat telinga orang di pinggirnya berdengung. "Kalau itu yang dia mau maka aku akan…" Perkataan gadis manis itu di biarkan menggantung.

Sepasang mata pandanya menatap Sehun penuh bahaya bagi pemuda pucat tersebut berdering nyaring.

"Ja-jangan bilang kau…"

"Ayolaahh~~ Sehun-ah sekali ini saja yaaahh… bbuing bbuing~~"

Oh, runtuhlah sudah pertahanan pengawal Oh.

.

.

.

"HUUUAAAAH….. udaranya segar sekali Kris Hyung!" seru Kai saat tiba di Huangs Kingdom.

Ke-6nya bergumam takjub pada pemandangan yang mereka lihat saat ini. Warna hijau begitu mendominasi penglihatan mereka.

Kris berdecak kagum, sedikit tidak percaya kalau tanah subur nan makmur ini hasil dari kerjakeras teman lamanya. Junmyeon.

Keduanya dulu sempat bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, tepatnya di sekolah asrama, Kanada. Kris itu roommatenya Junmyeon. Ia tau Junmyeon itu seorang dari kalangan bangsawan, namun hal itu tidak lantas membentengi pertemanan dua pemuda itu.

Buktinya saat Junmyeon hendak di nobatkan menjadi raja, atau ketika pria itu menikah ia mendapatkan undangannya. Tapi sayangnya saat itu ia tengah sibut dengan Grupnya yang sedang naik daun jadi tak sempat menghadiri acara tersebut.

Dan seminggu yang lalu ia dapat sebuah tiket ke kerajaan Huangs untuk membantu kawan lamanya menyiapkan Wedding Eniversery sang Raja dan istrinya.

Kris mau mau saja, terlebih ia juga di bayar. #leadermataduaitan

"Aku tak menyangka ada negri seindah ini." Guman Xiumin.

"Hmm kau pintar pilih job Hyung." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Tapi masalahnya, kita harus ke mana sekarang?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari toilet

"Akan ada yang menjemput kita nanti." Jawab Kris. Ia sendiri kini tengah berada di depan sebuah jendela besar yang langsung mengarah ke pusat kerajaan yang nampak sedang sibuk. Di luarsana terlihat betapa menakjubkannya kerajaan Huang.

Kerajaan yang di kelilingi oleh gunung gunung hijau dan bangunan yang tak terkesan kuno menjadi paduan yang menarik. Negri kecil, makmur dan mempesona. Kris jadi bangga punya teman seperti Junmyeon.

'"Kris Hyung jemputan kita datang !"

.

.

.

Mulut Luhan dan Kai sama sama menganga melihat bangunan megah di depan mereka.

"Seperti Istana ya Lu."

"Bodoh, inikan memang istana."

Melihat itu Xiumin hanya bisa terkekeh dengan tingkah laku adik adik kecilnya. Sementara itu di depannya ada pasangan Chanbaek yang tengah berjalan beriringan, dan Kris sudah melesat jauh di depan.

Pintu besar berbahan kayu itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan seorang Junmyeon yang berwibawa dengan Yixing yang nampak cantik dengan gaun sederhana di sampingnya. Tak lupa Chen yang tak kalah tampan dengan kemeja putih polos yang di lapisi jas hitamnya.

'"Xiu Jie, bukankah dia tampan?" bisik Luhan dengan dagu yang mengarah pada Chen.

Sedangkan Xiumn entah kenapa malah merona kala pandangannya bertemu dengan sorot mata Chen.

"Selamat datang di Huangs Kingdom. Senang bisa melihat kalian di sini." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Senang juga bisa mengunjungi kerajaan anda tuan." Ba;as Kris

Keadaan agak sedikit canggung, karena kedua belah pihak sama sama tutup mulut. Namun

"Tak ku sangka kau makin pendek yang mulia." Ucap Kris. Sontak semua membernya kaget dengan ucapan Leadernya itu._oh nampaknya mereka tidak tau

"Bukannya aku yang semakin pendek, kau saja yang terlalu ekstrem dalam pertumbuahan, mesum."Sahut Junmyeon, semakain membuat bingung orang orang di sana._kecuali Yixing dan Chen

Tak berapa lama mereka saling merangkul dan tertawa layaknya orang gila.

"Ini teman lamaku. Yang terhormat raja Junmyeon." Lagi duo maknae menganga berbeda dengan Xiumin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membungkuk penuh hormat.

" Hei kenapa jadi tegang begini. Santai saja, lagi pula umurku masih 24 ko. Jadi jangan terlalu sopan yaa." Ujarnya lalu bersama Kris ia meninggalkan orang orang yang menatap heran pada Raja muda tersebut.

 _hilang sudah wibawanya._ Batin Chen.

Sepeninggalan Junmyeon rombongan di ajak Yixing untuk beristirahat di kamar masing masing dengan di antar Chen.

Namun belum sempat chen beranjak Yixing bertabta. "Chen Ge, kau tau di mana Tao?"

"Maaf yang mulia tapi nampakkya Nona Tao belum pulang."

"Oh baiklah, terima kasih."

Sebelum pergi Yixing sempat memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Chanyeol and the gank

"bukankah dia mempesona Youllie~" ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan yang bergelayut manja pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Tapi kau lebih mempesona baby."balas Chanyeol di iringi sebuah kecupan manis di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Cih mulai lagi." Cibir Luhan dan Kai bersamaan. Nampaknya mereka tak menghiraukan pasangan lain yang tengah berjabat tangan dengan senyum canggungdi depan mereka.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo panik bukan main saat ini. Tadi Yixing menyuruhnya untuk mendandani Tao. Karena nanti malam ia akan mengadakan makan malam bersama tamu tamunya.

Bukan tugas sulit sih, bukankah itu merupakan tugas sehari harinya. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana ia mendandani Tao kalau ia tidak tau Tao di mana.

Ia sudah berkali kali menghubungi Tao dan Sehun. Tapi nampaknya ke dua anak itu sepakat mematikan ponsel mereka.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, biang dari kepanikan Kyungsoo tengah terlelap dengan damai di sebuah pohon rindang bersama Sehun di sampingnya yang sedang membaca buku.

Ini sudah menjelang senja. Dan mereka masih enggan untuk menghentikan aksi yang Zi Tao sebut sebagai 'kabur' itu. Sebenarnya sih Sehun sudah berniat pulang namun melihat Tao yang terlelap begitu nyenyak, ia jadi tak tega.

Yah begini lah Tao kalau merasa kesal. Maka ia akan pergi*read kabur dari istana walau itu hanya 100 meter dari sana. Dan akan berakhir saat malam tiba. Alasannya ia itu takut gelap.

"Tao! Sehun !" sebuah suara samar samar menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun. Suara yang menyiratkan kepanikan dan kekhawatiran yang sangat Sehun kenal.

"Tao-ie Tao-ie." Sehun menggoyangkan tangan Tao yang masih tertidur. Memaksa gadis itu membuka mata pandanya. Mengerjap lucu saat menyadari kalau hari makin gelap.

"Tao! " seru Kyungsoo dari atas bukit melihat Tao dan Sehun yang masih duduk di bawah lidungan pohon besar di tengah padang rumput tersebut.

Kyungsoo segera turun menghampiri mereka. "Kemana saja kalian?"

"Maaf Noona tadi tuan putri kita ini mengajak ku untuk kabur."

Kyungsoo memandang Tao dengan tajam. Dan Tao sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum aneh. Antara merasa bersalah dan tidak mau di salahkan.

"Maaf Soo Jiejie, aku benar benar merasa bosan di Istana."

"yah sudahlah, ayo lekas pulang. Jie jie mu akan mengadakan makan malam, jadi kau harus ada di istana sebelum gelap"

Tangan tangan mungil Kyungsoo menyeret Tao dan Sehun saat itu juga, menghilangkan rasa takut akan di banting si pemegang mendali emas wushu tersebut.

Dan benar dugaan Kyungsoo hari sudah gelap ketika mereka tibadi istana.

" Tunggu,tunggu kalau aku lewat depan akan ketahuan kalau aku baru pulang." Ucap Tao sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah hampir masuk ke dalam Istana.

"kalau pun kau lewat belakang, pasti Koki Shin juga akan melaporkanmu." Sahut Sehun.

" jadi bagaimana?"

Tao meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya. Pose berpikir ala Putri Huang. Mata pandanya mulai menerawang ke langit yang sudah berhiaskan bintang bintang. Ia pun melirik jendela no 4, yang merupakan jendela kamarnya lalu beralih pada pohon besar yang cukup tinggi dan….

" bantu aku naik ke atas pohon."

" HAH?!" Kyungsoo dan Sehun menatap Zi Tao horor.

"Oh ayolah, aku yakin caraku akan berhasil. Aku tinggal naik ke atas, lalu meloncat ke jendela no 3 dan naik ke jendela no 4 dan BINGGO aku ada di dalam kamar." Ucap Tao bersemangat.

Lantas Sehun mendorong dahi tao pelan " Bagimana kalau kau jatuh hah?"

" Kau meragukan kemampuan memanjatku Tuan Oh? Sebenarnya berapalama sih kau jadi pengawalku?" tukas Tao begitu sengit.

"Aaiih sudah jangan bertengkar." Kyungsoo melerai. Bisa bisa sebelum Tao masuk kedalam mereka sudah ketahuan kalau begini terus. " baiklah, tapi hati hati." Ujar gadis belo itu setelah berhasil menengahi.

Tao mengangguk antusias, lalu menatap Sehun lekat lekat. "Jongkok !"

Sehun kena lagi.

Walau dalam hatinya Sehun menggerutu, tapi pada akhirnya ia menurut juga. Berusaha merelakan bahunya menjadi korban ide gila Zi tao.

Dengan perlahan Tao mulai naik merayap ke atas pohon, dari dahan satu ke dahan lain yang lebih tinggi dengan lincah. Untung saja pakai celana olah raga, kalau tidak, celana dalam pandanya bisa kemana mana.

" Hati hati " pekik Kyungsoo saat melihat Tao hampir terpeleset.

Sekali lagi Tao mengangguk.

Tangannya kini berusaha menjangkau tonjolan tembok di dekat jendela no 3 dan setelah berhasil dangan cepat Tao menarik tubuhnya sendiri mendekat ke arah jendela.

Namun naas jendela itu tiba tiba terbuka. Tao yang tak bisa menghentikan pergerakan tubuhnya langsung masuk ke dalam jendela cukup basar itu.

Yang gadis itu rasakan hanya sakit di bagian sikutnya yang bergesekan dengan lantai kamar. Selebihnya tak ada yang aneh. Kecuali bibirnya yang terasa mendarat di sesuatu yang lembut. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, yang ia lihat seorang pria berambut pirang gelap dengan bibirnya yang menempel di bibir bawah Zi Tao.

Sontak saja….

"GYAAAAA"

Sadangkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa saling pandang, menerka nerka apa yang terjadi di atas sana.

T.B.C

Kelar….. heheh ada yang nunggu nggak nih?

Sebelumnya terimakasih atas reviews dan segala bentuk apresiasi yang telah di berikan di ff chaptered pertama ugi.

Kalau ada yang kurang sreg/? Langsung tulis di kolom revies atau ke PM juga boleh.

Oh yaa ngomong ngomong ini postingan terakhir ugi sebelum Lebaran. Jadi mohon maaf yaaaa. hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Penulis: ugi98

Pasangan: KRISTAO

gendre : Romance-humor(mungkin)-fantasi dan masih banyak lagi

rate: T

GS untuk UKE

Typo'S DI MANA MANA

CERITA GJ ABSURD DAN MEMBOSANKAN

HINA SAYA JANGAN PAIRNYA

KALAU NGGA SUKA TINGGAL KELUAR

SELAMAT MEMBACA

anggaplah yang ada di sini benar adanya

Saat ini Tao tengah gelisah di kursinya. Mata pandanya nyalang menatap acak menyapu meja yang menghidangkan berbagai makanan yang rata rata adalah kegemarannya.

Bayang bayang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu telah berhasil menyita seluruh pikirannya. Itu ciuman pertamanya dan dia melakukannya dengan orang yang benar benar asing, Tua pula #hehehe

"Kenapa, sayang?" Yixing berbisik pada Tao yang masih gelisah di kursinya.

Gadis itu menggeleng imut di sertai senyum manisnya. tak begitu peka untuk menyadari kalau di depannya ada sesosok pria pirang yang menatapnya lamat lamat.

Walau bagaimana pun kepribadian yang di tunjukan gadis yang Junmyeon perkenalkan sebagai adiknya ini., Kris (si pria beruntung yang mendapatkan frist kiss putri Huang) tidak merasa risih padanya. Bahkan ia menyakini kalau hatinya sudah di curi gadis tersebut.

sebenarnya bukan Tao saja yang bertingkah seperti cacing kepanasan, karena Kris pun demikian. Duduk tepat di depan Tao membuatnya mau tak mau harus rela di suguhi pemandangan menggemaskan plus menggairahkan.*Ini pikiran Kris ya

Jujur, saat Tao turun bersama Junmyeon dan Yixing, Kris sangat terpesona. Bahkan Xiumin dengan isengnya mengantupkan rahang Kris yang hampir jatuh. Dan itu memalukan.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri, Tao yang saat itu mengenakan mini dress berwarna pink pastel dengan renda sederhana di pinggangnya, telah membuat seorang Kris Wu kelimpungan.

Tapi Kris juga tak bisa bohong kalau ia lebih terpukau lagi saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Bukan, bukan karena ciumannya. Tapi karena saat itu Tao terlihat begitu manis dengan seragam olahraganya yang terkesan sederhana.

Apalagi Sang Putri Huang itu menatap bingung padanya sambil memegangi kedua belah bibir pinknya dengan wajah yang memerah. Nampak seperti seorang kelinci yang tersesat. Dan lagi lagi Kris suka itu

Binar manik hitam itu seolah menyedo kris ke dalamnya. Untaian rambut yang di hiasi tiara kecil di atasnya sukses membuat Kris menjerit histeris (di dalam hati). Belum lagi bibir pink menggoda yang seakan...

"Permisi..." siapa itu? siapa yang berani mengganggu khayalan indah/liar Kris

"Yaa ada apa Luhan?" Tanya Yixing keibuan, membuat Junmyeon ingin cepat cepat punya anak.

"Dapat saya tau di mana toiletnya?" Dasar tidak sopan rutuk Kris

"Biar aku yang antar" Seru Tao begitu semangat.

"Baiklah, Tao akan mengantarmu. Lekas kembali yah."

Tao dan Luhan mengangguk bersama. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam seseorang yang merasa terganggu. awas saja kalau dia mengamuk.

Sepanjang perjalanan Tao tak hentinya mengoceh, barcerita tentang rumah_istana_nya dan Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman seadanya. Bukan tidak mau menanggapi, tapi sungguh panggilan alamnya begitu mengganggu.

"Ini dia toiletnya Jie. Nanti Tao tunggu di luar yaa." Luhan mengangguk lantas segera melesat ke dalam.

Tak berapa lama ia keluar dengan wajah yang lega. Tapi haya sebentar kerena setelahnya Luhan sadar Tao tak ada bersamanya.

Mata rusanya bergerak liar, ia tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Ia tidak tau jalan. Tempat ini kan sangat luas, kalau Luhan terseset bagaimana

"Mencari seseorang?"

Sontak Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar suara tepat di berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat tengah menatapnya tak berkedip.

Dan di mata pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini, Luhan bagai malaikat yang akan menyelamatkannya dari blis berkedok panda manis #DiRajamTao

Tatapan rusanya begitu menghipnotis pemuda tersebut. Setelah sekian lam di suguhi gadis jejadian macam Tao akhirnya ia di pertemuan juga dengan sesosok bidadari. Haruskah Sehun sujud syukur sekarang.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Menyebalkan. Entah bagaimana Tao muncul di antara mereka yang sedang asyik saling tatap.

"Ah, Ti-tidak." Sehun kembali ke mode dinginnya.

"Jie jie kau baik baik sejakan? Si idiot ini tidak melakukan hal yang tidak tidak padamu kan?" Ucap Tao panik sembil memutar mutar tubuh Luhan memastikan kalau Jie jie barunya ini tidak lecer sedikit pun.

"Aku baik baik saja." ucap Luhan sambil terkiik geli.

Ia benar benar terkesan dengan sekap Tao. Jujur saja awalnya ia sepat berpikir kalau Tao itu menyebalkan. Berhubung begitulah rata rata watak gadis dari kalangan bangsawan.

Tapi ia salah besar, Tao memang manja apalagi kalau bersama Yixing. Tapi pembawaannya itu justru menggemaskan dan tidak bikin mual. Tao juga terlihat setia kawan, buktinya ia kembali ke tempat Luhan berada walau nyatanya ia bisa saja meninggalkan Luhan.

"Memangnya Kau dari mana saja? Kau membuat dia kebingungan tau." ujar Sehun.

" Yyak! tidak sopan memanggil yang lebih tua dengan sebutan Dia!Dia!" Tao menoyor kepala cukup keras.

"Aku kan tidak tau namanya." rengut Sehun sembil meringis.

"Eh iya yah. Hehhehe" Tao nyengir sendiri mengakibatkan amarah Sehun naik ke atas ubun bun. Untung saja ia mengingat orang tua tao yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Kalau tidak sudah bisa di pastikan gadis yang aslinya manis itu akan mengapung di danau dekat sekolah mereka.

"Oke, oke. Sehun ini Luhan Jie. Dan Luhan Jie ini Oh Idiot Sehun."

Dan merekapun terlibat dalam sebuah kegiatan saling menatap dan barjabat tangan. Hingga dengan tega membiarkan Tao yang terabaikan.

.

.

.

"ZI TAO CEPAT SIAP SIAP. MAU KU TINGGALKAN HUH?"

Teriakan menggelegar itu di susul bunyi ribut yang menyambut pagi indah di kerajaan Huang.

"Aku harus memberi makan Phoo dulu hun." Sahut Tao tak kalah kencang.

FYI Phoo itu anak panda yang Junmyeon berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Biar Soo Noona yang memberinya makan, kita hampir terlambat Huang."

"Tidak mau, kalau Soo Jie jie yang memberinya makan nanti dia akan kebingugan mencari ibunya."

"Yyak! Huang Zi Tao. Cepat berangkat. Kalau tidak bukan hanya pandamu saja yang ada di penangkaran, tapi ku pastikan kau juga mendekam di sana."

Itu suara di bayangkan betapa kencangnya teriakan tersebut, sampai sampai seluruh orang di istana pun dapat mendengarnya.

Untuk para staff istana sih sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Tapi lain dengan tamu tamunya.

Yang wanita sih maklum maklum saja. Berhubung Junmyeon itu kan tampan, berwibawa, raja pula. Jadi bertingkah aneh sedikit tidak apa apa lah.

Tapi bagi yang laki, pasti terganggu karena mau tak mau suara teriakan Junmyeon akan mengganggu mereka dari tidur gantengnya.

"Perasaan dulu Junmyeon tidak seperti itu."ujar Kris yang belum beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Mungkin dulu Junmyeon Hyung hanya menjaga imagenya Hyung" sahut Channyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Sedangkan Kai entah kemana. Yang pasti ia tadi lari terkejut karena teriakan Junmyeon.

"Yah kau benar, berdekatan dengan keluarga kan bisa memunculkan tabiat asli seseorang." Gumam Kris

" Huuuum, kau benar hyung. Dan ngomong ngomong keluarga, adiknya manis juga ya hyung."

Mendengar Chanyeol membawa bawa adik Junmyeon _Tao_ dalam percakapan meraka, tantu saja Kris antusias. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Memang kenapa kalau dia manis? kau menyukainya? kau tak sadar Yeol kau masih punya Baekhyun." menyadari perkataan Chanyeol, kris jadi sewot sendiri.

"Hei hyung walau ada beribu ribu mahlik manis di hadapan ku, aku tidak akan berpaling dari baby Baekku. Lagi pula kenapa kau heboh sekali? kau suka padanya yaa hyng?" Chanyeol menatap Kris penuh selidik, membuat Kris gugup sendiri.

Ia tak habis pikir tarnyata jatuh cinta bisa membuat hyung tertuanya ini jadi mirip remaja yang baru puber.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak melihat ekspresi Kris yang OOC dan dengan keras Kris menghantamkan gulingnya pada chanyeol, walau nyatanya tak berpengaruh terhadap tawa si dobi itu.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela, dari sana dengan jelas Tao sedang berjalan sambil di gandeng sehun. Si manis itu nampak kesal, terlihat dari caranya mengerucutkan bibit kucingnya.

"tapi sepertinya akan sulit mendapatkannya."

Mendengar nada suara Kris yang putus asa. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Kris yang berdiri di dekat jendela, ikut melihat ojek yang kris pandang.

"Itu belum tentu, kau tidak taukan siapa laki laki itu?"

"Tapi mereka bergandengan."

"Bergandengan buka berarti pacaran. hey kenapa kau jadi mellow seperti ni hyung. Ayolah, Junmyeon saja tak keberatan kau mendekati adiknya." Chanyeol berusaha memberi semangat pada Kris dengan menepuk bahunya."Sudah yaa hyung. Aku ke kamar Baekhyun dulu."

Kris tak menghirakan ucapan Chanyeol, yang ada di pikirannya kini hanya tao.

Lalu entah karena apa Tao yang masih di bawah, tiba tiba mengalihkan pandangnnya pada jendea Kris. Keduanya saling bertemu pandang agak lama. Dan kris bersmpah dia sempat melihat semburat merah jambu di pipi Tao sebelum Sehun menarik tangan Tao untuk berjalan agak cepat. *tsk pengganggu.

.

.

.

Hari ini Exo mengadakan latihan kecil kecilan sebelum acara Wedding Aniversery Junmyeon yang akan di adakkan sekitar 2 minggu hitung hitung pemanasan.

Mereka melakukannya di ruangan yang biasanya Tao gunakan untuk latihan wushu. Ruangannya cukup luas dan nyaman. Bahkan di bandingkan dengan tempat latihan di gedung agensinya tempat ini jauh lebih nyaman.

Ruangan ini hampir semuanya di kelilingi cermin. Dan di bagian belakangnya terdapat beberapa mendali, sertifikat juga foto kemenangan zi tao, dari gadis itu duduk di taman kanak kanak hingga sekarang. Dan ini membuat kris lagi lagi terkagum kagum.

Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan. Mereka juga tak kalah takjup dengan gadi manis itu.

"Dia cantik, manis juga berprestasi. Sempurna sekali yaa Yeolli."ujar Baekhun sambil memandangi beberapa foto Zi Tao.

"Yah jadi pantaslah kalau Leader kita itu jatuh hati padanya." bisik chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang ada di dekapannya.

"Benarkah?" mata indah Baekhyun berbinar binar mendengar perkataan chanyeol.

"Tentu saja benar. Lihat dia terlihat seperti orang gila kan." sahut Chanyeol sambil menunjuk pada Kris yang sedang duduk berselonjor dengan earphone yang menyumbat telinganya. Kadang dia tersenyum tidak jelas. Dan Chanyeol yakin bahwa yang di dengarkan Kris adalah lagu lagu romantis dengan bayangan Tao sebagai video pengantar di otaknya.

Baekhyun terkikik geli meliahat ekspresi yang jarang di temukan pada wajah Kris. Dan mau tak mau membuat seorang Park Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak mengecup bibir tunangannya itu.

Oke mari tinggalan pasangan berbahagia itu. Sekarang kita beralih pada Kim bersudarayang juga tengah asyik mengobrol. Tepatnya hanya Kai yang bicara, karena Xiumin hanya setia mendengarkan.

"matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya. seolah olah berlarian di otakku Noona" ucap Kai dengan semangat. Dan Xiumin hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap surai coklat kai yang terbaring di pahanya.

"Jadi intinya kau jauh cinta padanya?" tanya xiumin dengan tatapan jahilnya.

Mata Kai mulai menerawang lagi. Yang ada di otaknya hanya gadis manis bermata bulat yang ia temui tadi pagi.

Hanya sayang ia tidak tau namanya. Ia tidak sempat bertanya tadi.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak sempat, kai hanya malu mengingat betapa hacurnya penampilan kai tadi. Maklum bangun tidur langsung lari kekagetan(?)

"yaah sepertinya aku_"

"oh Kyung letakkan di sana saja."

Xiumin dan Kai segera memengalihkan pandangan pada suara tadi.

dan yang kai tangkap adalah gadis manis yang dari tadi mengimvasi pikirannya.

Gadis itu mengenakkan pakaian khas maid berwarna hitam yang lucu. Sebenarnya Junmyeon tidak mengharuskan Kyungsoo mengenakan pakaian tersebut. Karena Kyungsoo sudah di anggap keluarga olehnya, mengingat eksistensi keluarga Do yang cukup bersar di kerajaan Huang.

Kyungsoo sendiri sering ko menggungakan pakaian sentai jika bersama Tao. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut tamu seperti ini bukankah Kyungsoo harus bersikap sopan.

"Ucapkan terima kasih kami pada raja dan ratu nde. mereka menyambut baik kami semua." ucap Baekhyun begitu lembut.

"tentu saja akan saya sampaikan nona." balas Kyungsoo.

"Jangan begitu. panggil aku eonni saja ara."

"Arasso, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum ku kerjakan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan ruanga tersebut.

"waaaah gadis gadis d sini manis manis yaaa. Semoga saja tinggal di sini 2 minggu membuat wajahku ikutan manis juga." pekik Luhan yang entah kenapa jadi kegirangan.

" Wajah. Sikpmu dulu perbaiki." tukas Kris ketus sambil melahap kue kering yang tadi Kyungsoo bawa. Menyebab kan Luhan mengerucutkan bibir imutnya.

Yaa begitulah kira kira interaksi Kris dan Luhan. Bukan berarti Kris tak suka, bahkan sebaliknya. Luhan itu adalah dongsaeng kesayangan Kris.

Sadar dari pikiran konyolnya, Kai mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Noona kau kenal gadis tadi?" tanya Kai antusias.

"Kenal, dia yang mengajakku berkeliling kemarin. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tau namaya?"

"Kyungsoo."

Setelah rasa penasarannya terjawab Kai beralih kembali ke tampat asalnya sambil menggumamkan nama gadis Tadi

Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo

Mungkin mana itu akan jadi mantra penyemangatnya mulai saat ini.

.

.

.

Ketika semua kota metropolitan bergerak dengan cepat di siang maupun malam. Lain hal nya dengan kerajaan kecil ini. Setidaknya penduduknya masih cukup waras untuk istirahat di malam hari.

Kerajaan huang, kerajaan kecil yang masih begitu hijau. Belum terjamah asap asap mematikan atau gas gas beracun. Kerajaan cukup maju dengan pembangunan yang tak menyentuh keindahan alaminya. Kerajaan makmur yang di pimpin raja muda bijaksana dan ratunya yang terkenal lembut, serta jangan lupa dengan putri manisnya.

Purti dengan mata pandanya yang kini tenah duduk di atas dahan pohon cukup tinggi yang berhadapan langsung dengan seluruh kerajaannya yang nampak sangat mempesona di malam hari.

Lampu lampu berkelap kelip indah, walau tak sebanyak lampu di kota sana. Sebuah pemandangan sempurna yang membuat Tao tak pernah bosan untuk menatapnya.

Memandang hamparan kerajaan dari atas pohon seperti ini seoalah memandang masa lalunya. Di mana ada ayah, ibu, dan gegenya yang selalu menemani Tao. Di saat semuanya masih lengkap Tao tidak perna kesepian seperti ini.

Dulu, setidaknya ada salah satu di antara mereka yang menemani Tao.

Tapi untuk saat ini Tao nampaknya harus berpuas diri sendiran. Ayah dan ibunya sudah tiada, gegenya pasti sangat sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan. Sedangkan kyungsoo dan sehun, ia tidak akan tega menyuruh mereka untuk menemaninya malam malam begiani.

Zi Tao manatap sendu langit malam penuh bintang di sinari rembulan yang temaram. Ia lantas berdiri hendak mencapai dahan lain yang lebih tinggi.

"awas dahannya rapuh."

SRET

BRUKGH

Tao terjatuh.

Bukan karena dahannya yang rapuh tapi karena suara berat tadi.

" Kau cukup berat juga yah."

Ucapan itu menyadarkan Tao kalau dia sedenga menindih seseorang saat ini.

"ah m-maaf."

Tao segera bangkit membiarkan orang itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tau, ini sudah yang keduakalinya kau menimpaku. Apa itu hobimu?" Ujar kris pura pura mendengus, padahal sih di pikirannya sudah banyak hal hal nista berseliweran.

"Aku benar benar minta maaf~" cicit Tao makin menunduk.

" Hey,, santai saja. Aku hanya bercanda." Tangan besar itu mengacak puncak kepala Tao yang masih menunduk.

Tao mendongak, berusaha meyakinkan penglihatannya pada pria di hadapannya itu. Lalu menunduk kembali sambil memainkan ujung piama yang ia kenakan, dia gugup bukan main. Entahlah melihat wajah Kris Tao jadi ingat kejadian kemarin. Ugh memalukan.

Dan Kris yang masih duduk diam di samping Tao hanya bisa memperhatikan bagaimana semburat merah muda itu merambat di belahan pipi Zi Tao yang terkena cahaya bulan purnama malam itu.

Kris berdehem keras, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia tahu pasti yang di pikirkan gadis di sampingnya ini.

Namun belum sempat Kris bersuara Tao sudah berujar lirih.

"Maaf~"

Alis tebal Kris bertaut.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk ituuu,,, eumm.. kem-kemari…. Aku .." Ucap tao terputus putus sangking gugupnya. Gadis berperawakan cukup tinggi itu juga tak henti meremas piamanya.

Sedikit banyak Kris merasa kasihan melihat Tao yang seperti tertekan, balum lagi tadi si cantik ini malah minta maaf padanya,padahal kan Kris pihak yang di untungkan.

"ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Ujar Kris enteng.

Mendengar pernyataan Kris yang seringan angin, Tao mendongak dengan ekspresi Dasar-Bandot-Tua, dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal.

"Lupakan? Tapi itukan ciuman pertamaku TAUUUUU." Rangek Tao menggemaskan.

Kris jadi panik sendiri. Antara merasa bersalah pada Zi Tao dan tidak tahan mau nyosor bibir Zi Tao.

"E-eh bukan begitu. Aduuuuh maksudku…..emmm." Hadehh potong saja lidahmu Kris. Benar benar Kris tidak Mau menambah kesan jelek pada gadis panda di sampingnya ini.

Tao, bersusah payah ia menahan tawa melihat wajah Kris yang mulai absurd. Jadi ngga tega.

"yaa sudah, tidak usah di pikirkan?" ucap Tao, lalu menunduk lagi menahan senyum gelinya.

Hening

Kris masih berusaha mengajak Tao mengobrol.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Zi Tao?" ucap Kris masih agak canggung.

Merasa namanya di panggil. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris.

"kau tau nama ku?"

"tentu saja kan, Junmyeon sudah mengenalkan mu tadi….. Tunggu, jangan bilang kau tak ingat namaku?" ujar Kris dengan kerlingan jenakanya.

"Tentu saja i-ingat. K-kau Kris Wu kan?"

Kris tertawa lebar mendengar suara gugup Tao. "Oke oke. Jadi sedang apa kau di sini tuan putri?"

Oh, pipi Tao yang bulat. Berhentilah merona. Kris di sini tidak tahan.

" Melihat seluruh kerajaan."

"Memang terlihat?"

"Tentu, kalu gege naik pasti terlihat."

"Lalu kenapa sendirian? ini kan sudah malam."

Ingin rasanya Kris mengecup bibir yang tengah mengerucut imut itu, apalagi tadi bibir itu menyebutnya 'gege' auhhh makin gila saja Kris.

"tidak ada yang menemaniku. Semuanya sibuk." Lagi, pandangan Tao berubah sendu mengingat hal itu. Membuat Kris sadar, Tao kesepian.

"Kalau ku temani, mau?"

Dan entah keberanian dari mana, Tao mengangguk .

Hingga malam itu pun mereka habiskan dengan mengobrolkan berbagai topik. Dari yang paling dasar, seperti dimana Tao sekolah atau bagaimana kehidupan Kris sebagai idol. Hingga pembicaraan aneh bin ajaib seperti kenapa Kris lebih suka ngupil manggunakan kelingking dari pada telunjuk.

Tak terasa malam makin larut dan nampaknya ada yang kelelahan.

"Dulu aku sering kesini bersama Junmyeon ge, tapi setelah dia pindah ke Kanada untuk sekolah, dia tidak pernah menemaniku lagi."

"hhm Junmyeon punya tanggung jawab yang beserkan sekarang?"

Tao mengangguk sekilas mendengar penuturan Kris. "Tapi aku juga butuh gegeku" Tao sedikit menguap merasakan matanya yang mulai memberat.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau_"

Puk

Tao tertidur di bahu Kris, dan dengan sigap Kris menahan kepala Tao sebelum gadis itu oleng dan jatuh.

Dengan posisi seperti ini Kris bisa lihat dengan jelas wajah unik Zi Tao. Mata pandanya yang kini tertutup, hidung mancungnya yang melengkung,bibir kucingnya yang merah merona namun sedikit gemetar, mungkin kedinginan.

Tunggu?

Kedinginan?

Tak ingin terlalu lama membiarkan Tao terkena angin malam, Kris menggendong Tao menuju dalam istana. Meminta salah satu maid menunjukkan kamar sang Putri dan membaringkannya di ranjang empuknya.

Kris kembali memandangi wajah damai Tao saat terlelap. Cantik sekali. Pantas ia tergila gila padanya. Walau nyatanya mereka baru bertemu kemarin, dengan kejutan di pertemuan pertamanya.

"Tenanglah aku tak akan membuatmu merasa kesepian lagi Zi Tao."

.

.

T B C

Sudah panjangkah #KoAmbiguYaaa gak papalah soalnya banyak yang minta di panjangin.

Ngaret yaaaaa?

Maaf deee selama puasa banyak urusan (alaah sok sibuk)

Cumin bisa update segini dulu nanti kapan kapan dilanjut lagi hehehe

Thanks buat yang sudah mau mampir apalagi reviews…..

LOVE TAORIS PEMIRSAAAHHHH


	4. Chapter 4

Penulis: ugi98

Pasangan: KRISTAO

gendre : Romance-humor(mungkin)-fantasi dan masih banyak lagi

rate: T

GS untuk UKE

Typo'S DI MANA MANA

CERITA GJ ABSURD DAN MEMBOSANKAN

HINA SAYA JANGAN PAIRNYA

KALAU NGGA SUKA TINGGAL KELUAR

SELAMAT MEMBACA

anggaplah yang ada di sini benar adanya

Tak ada teriakan, tak ada keributan. Semuanya nampak tenang dan damai. Tak seperti biasanya, karena untuk yang pertama kalinya seorang putri Zi Tao bangun dengan sedirinya. Tanpa paksaan atau ancaman dari Huang Junmyeon.

Si cantik sudah keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan seragam musim panasnya. Rok kotak kotak warna coklat pastel diatas lututnya bergerak gerak saat Tao berjalan dengan riang. Dasi kopu-kupunya makin menambah kesan manis dari sang putri di tambah dengan rambut hitam yang sengaja ia ikat kuncir kuda.

" Soo Jiejie." Pekik Tao saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan di lorong.

" Hey Zi tumben sudah siap." Ucap Kyungsoo agak terkejut melihat tuan putrinya sudah terlihat manis pagi pagi seperti ini.

" Iya tadi malam aku tidur sangat nyenyak. Dan saat bangun, aku benar benar merasa segar" Zi Tao terlihat sangat bersemangat saat ini, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau tersenyum senang.

" Oke. Tapi sepertinya Sehun belum siap siap deh."

" Benarkah? Aisshh anak itu awas saja dia." Tanpa sadar Zi Tao jalan sambil mendumel sendiri dan akhirnya lupa pamit pada Kyungsoo.

Sesaampainya di depan kamar Sehun, Tao mengetuk pintu itu dengan sangat briangas namun tak ada respon. Hingga ia pun memutuskan membuka pintu tersebut yang nyatanya tak di kunci.

"Sehun ?" Tao menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Sehun.

"Sehun !?"

Tao segera masuk saat melihat pengawalnya tersebut berbaring dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

" Sehun, kau baik baik saja ?" tanya tao yang sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Sehun membuka matanya sedikit matanya, memastikan siapa yang berbicara padanya. " Entahlah Zi, kepalaku pusing." Jawab sehun dengan suara paraunya.

Tao meraba kening Sehun perlahan, merasakan betapa panasnya permukaan kulit pengawalnya itu. " Kau demam Hun, aku akan paggil Soo jie jie untuk merawatmu."

Sehun mengangguk lemah, membiarkan Tao beranjak dari ranjangnya setelah membenarkan letak selimut sehun.

Dengan tergesa gesa Tao menuju dapur, tempat nongkrong Kyungsoo pagipagi selain di kandang Phoo. Langkahnya terlihat panik apalagi dengan mimik mukanya. Ia haya takut ia akan terlambat membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar Sehun.

Sangking paniknya ia jadi tak sadar kalau berpapasan dengan orang yang telah membuat tidurnya begitu nyenyak.  
" Zi Tao." Panggil orang itu.

Tao segera berbalik.

Bisa di lihat kalau Kris baru saja selesai olahraga pagi dengan Luhan dari pakaian yang di kenakan keduanya.

" Kenapa belum berangkat. Ini sudah hampir pukul 7 lho." Kata Luhan.

" Sehun sakit Jie, aku harus memberi tau Kyungsoo Jiejie agar merawatnya."

Luhan sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya. Entahlah, seperti ada resa Khawatir juga tarut. Luhan juga tak mengerti kanapa tiba tiba jantungnya seolah beralih fungsi jadi seperti di arena maraton.

"Kau bisa terlambat. Karena setahuku Kyungsoo Baekhyu dan istyri kakakmu sedang berbelanja kebutuhan membuat Kue tadi." Ujar Kris.

" Benarkah, lalu bagai mana dengan Sehun. Anak itu pasti gengsi kalau di rawat oleh Maid yang lain." Tao bergerak panik, tapi buru buru Luhan mencegah pergerakannya yang makin absurd.

" Biar aku saja yang rawat Sehun. Kau harus segera berangkat kalau tiak ingin terlambat."

"Jiejie yakin?"

"Iya, tidak apa apa."

" Oh bailah, kau haya perlu lurus saja untuk ke kamar Sehun. Di ujung lorong ada kamar dengan nametag 'Oh Sehun' di atasnya. Aku harus segera berang_"

"biar aku saja yang antar kau ke sekolah." Ucap Kris tiba tiba.

"HAH!?" Tao dan Luhan sama sama berujar bingung.

"Kau tak mungkin berangkat sekolah sendirian kan?"

Tanpa berpikir Tao mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kris. Karena bagaimanapun akan sengat bahaya baginya jika harus berjalan sendirian tanpa pengawal.

Setelah melihat Luhan yang berlalu di ujung lorong Kris dan Tao pun lekas lekas berangkat.

Tak sepert biasa, kali ini tao berangkat menggunakan sepedah. Dan bukan dengan sehun, melainkan dengan denagn seorang pemuda lain.

Tao duduk di bonceg Kris yang tengah mengendarai sepedahnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata. Tangan Tao melingkar di pinggang Kris, takut kalau kalau ia jatuh.

Tak ada yang berduara. Kesunyian sakan membelenggu keduanya. Mereka punya pemikiran masin dengan rasa Khawatirnya pada Sehun dan kegugupannya saat berada di dekat Kris. Dan Kri denagn perasaan senangnya saat tau tanga yang melingkar di pinggangnya adlah tangan pujaan hatinya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka pun tiba di depa gedung sekolah Tao. Tao turun dari sepedahnya dengan kikuk. Sumpah ia canggung sekali ketika Ktis terus menatapnya dengan intens.

"nanti aku jemput lagi yah." Ucap Kris.

Tao segera mendongak mendengar pernyataan Kris.

"ahh tidak apa apa ko Ge, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sahut Tao.

" tak usah canggung, aku juga sekalian berkeliling ko."

" oh baiklah." Finalnya Tao terima juga.

Melihat Tao yang nampak gugup jadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Ia jadi makin gencar menggoda gadis polos ini.  
" Tao kau tau hari ini kau terlihat sangat can_"

" Tao ayo masuk, sudah bel"

Aarrrgghh tak di istana tak di luar selalu saja ada yang ganggu. Kali ini siapa lagi?

Oh lihatlah seorang gadis tinggi menjulang dengan seorang pemuda sipit tengah melambai lambaikan tangannya ke araj Tao.

" Gege, Tao masuk dulu yang. Maaf merepotkan.

Dan tao pun berlalu begitu saja dari hadapa Kris. Padahal tadi Kris mau minta ciuman perpissahan. (Haah Kris, kalu begini caranya, kau tak akan pernah dapat restu dari Junmyeon)

.

.

" Kuenya sudah siap" seru Baekhyun sebil membawa sepiring Kue kering yang masih mengepulkan uappanas.

Baekhyun meletakkan cookiesnya di meja yang di kelilingi orang orang yang sedang asyik berbicang bincang. Begitupun yixing dan Kyungsoo yang membawa beberapa potong cake.

Mereka kini berada di taman belakang, tepatnya di papiliun tak jauh dari kandang Phoo.

" kemana Luhan dan Kris?" Tanya Yixing merasa ada yang kurang.

" Oh, Luhan dan Kris Hyung sedang olahraga pagi." Jwab Chanyeol.

" ini kan sudah jam 8 sayang.." Sahut Baekhyun

"Eh iya juga yah." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum bodoh ke arah Baekhyun.

" Wah padahal kalau ada mereka akan seru. Di tambah Sehun dan Tao." Rajuk yixing manja.

"Mereka kan harussekolah love."ucap Junmyeon lembut. Mengundang tatapan geli dari orang orang sekitarnya.

" Semuanya gara gara kau. Coba tak mendaftarkan mereka di sekolah musim panas, mungkin mereka sedang bersama kita saat ini."

" Itukan untuk kebaikan mereka juga."

Chen memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Rajanya. Chen tau betul apa alasan sebenarnya Junmyeon mendaftarkan Tao ke sekolah musim pnas. Tak lain dan tak bukan hanya agar rencananya tak terendus oleh adik kesayangannya itu.

Beralih dari pasangan mudanya itu. Di samping Chen ada Kai yang tak henti hrntinya memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedikit terhalangi badan Chen.

Kai belum sempat meluncurkan jurus jurus PDKT-nya pada Kyungsoo mengingat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sanagat sibuk.

Dan begitulah waktu mereka kali itu berlalu dengan obrolan obrolan konyol, lucu dan menarik. Hingga mereka melupakan keberadaan Luhan dan Kris.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 saat Tao tengah asyik membenahi tasnya. Sesekali ia akan mengangkat wajahnya untuk sekedar membalas sapaan dari kawan kawannya yang telah lebih dulu pulang.

Yah begitulah Tao. Biarpun ia menyandang gelar sebagai Putri Kerajaan, hal itu tak membuat dirinya tanggi hati. Ia tak ernah membatasi pergaulannya selama itu baik. Dari mulai ibu penjual kue, anak petani bahkan bocah bocah TK yang ada di sebelah sekolahnya pun Tao akrab. Coba tanyakan pada setiap orang yang ada di kerajaan, pasti mereka kenal dengan Tao.

Bukan, bukan Tao yang bermahkota atau bergaun indah. Tapi Tao, gadis manis yang selalu jalan kaki bersama seorang pengawal berkulit putih susunya. Gadis pemberani yang senang menolong orang lain, walau itu artinya harus bermandikan Lumpur sekalipun.

" Tao, Sehun di ganti yaah?" Tanya seorang Gadis. Gadis yang sema denagn yang di gerbnag tadi. Junhong, dia teman dekat Tao.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah.

" Tidak, dia kan sedang skit."

" Lalu siapa yang bersepedah bersamamu? Sepertinya aku tak asing?"

" Oh iu teman kakakku. Katanya sih dia itu idol."

Jinhong pun hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya, membuat rambutnya ikut bergerak gerak lucu.

" em kalau begitu aku duluan yah, Jongup sudah menunggu."

Setelah memberi salam, Junhong pun berlari menghampiri seorang siswa tengah melambaikan tanganya pada Junhong. Tao hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Junhong yang langsung bergelayut manja pad pemuda sipit itu.

Namun senyum itu langsung pudar saat mengungat ia akan menghabiskan perjalanannya sendirian.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar gerbang. Masih dengan langkah gontai Tao berjalan sambil sesekali menendang Krikil yang ia temui.

KRINGGGG….KRINGGGG

Tao segera mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara tersebut dan mendapati seorang Pria pirang denagn senyum tampannya melambaikan tangan heboh ke arahnya.

Tao menolehke kanan dan ke kiri. Takut ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Namun nyatanya hanya ada dia di sana.

Seara derit rem berbubyi nyaring ketika sepedah itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Tao.

" Kris Ge?"

" Hay Tao. Apa gege terlambat menjemputmu ?" tanya Kris walau napasnya masih ngos ngosan.

" gege jadi menjemputku?"

Kris hanya mengangguk. Napasnya sudah benar benar tipis.

"kenapa repot repot, Tao kan bisa pulang sendiri."

'"Akukan sudah janji. Ya sudah ayo naik." Seru kris menepuk nepuk jok belakangnya. Ia tak sadar kalau wajah Tao sudah merona.

" Tapi aku tudak mau pulang."

" Eh!?"

" Aku malas di rumah. Kyungsoo jiejie dan Yixing jiejie pasti sadangsibuk. Dan sehun masih sakit, aku pasti akan kesepian." Kini giliran Tao yang tak sadar kalau Kris sedang menahan diri untuk tidak teriak kegirangan melihat bibir Tao yang mengerucut.

" Kalau begitu ayo jalan jalan." Ajak Kris susah payah.

"jalan jalan ?" ulang Tao dengan mata yang berbinar.

" yah, jalan jalan." Ucap Kris mantap.

.

.

T.B.C

NOEDIT

Ini harusny bisa lebih panjang lagia. Tapi berhubung ugi lagi banyak kerjaan, jadi sampai sini dulu OK

Terimakasih buat yang udah nyemnagatin ugi supaya ff ini di lanjut.

blankRa09_Jisane Kotao_Lvenge_tao panda_ dan orang orang yang ngga bisa ugi sebutkan.

Reviews yaaaaa.


	5. Chapter 5

author : ugi98

pair : KRISTAO

gendre : Romance-humor(mungkin)-fantasi dan masih banyak lagi

FAMILY FOR THIS CHAPTER

rate: T

GS untuk UKE

TYPO'S DI MANA MANA

CERITA GJ ABSURD DAN MEMBOSANKAN

HINA SAYA JANGAN PAIRNYA

KALAU NGGA SUKA TINGGAL KELUAR

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Hari berjalan begitu cepat jika dilalui dengan canda tawa dan kegembiraan. Begitu juga yang di alami Tao, rasanya baru saja tadi ia dan Kris berjalan beriringan di taman dekat balai kota. Menikmati semilir angin dan sejuknya alam sekitar. Saling berpegangan tangan dan bercakap cakap akrab.

Namun sekarang ia harus rela melepas tautan keduanya.

Mereka sudah ada di depan gerbang kerajaan saat matahari benar-benar telah menghilang ke peradabannya.

Tao masuk duluan karena Kris akan menyimpan sepedah Tao terlebih dahulu ke gedung belakang.

Tiba di depan pintu masuk, gadis berwajah oriental ini mendadak merah pedam melihat, seorang wanita cantik yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pria. Dari bahunya yang bergetar ia tahu wanita itu tengah menangis sesegukan.

Tanpa ba bi bu Tao menghampiri keduanya.

" Kau apakan Yixing Jie sampai menangis begitu?"

Baru bertanya demikian, sebuah tangan biadab dari si pria_ Junmyeon menyapa dahi mulusnya.

" Gege…. Sakit"

" Kenapa kau pulang begitu malam?!" bentak Junmyeon pada gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Tantu saja Tao terlonjak kaget melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang marah besar. Kali ini Tao berani sumpah kalau wajah angel yang di elu-elukan rakyatnya hilang sudah. Dan itu benar benar membuatnya takut.

" Maaf~" cicit Tao. Kepalanya menunduk. Tak mau menatap mata Junmyeon yang nyalang menatap Tao tajam.

" Maaf katamu? Berapa kali Gege bilang untuk pulang tapat waktu. Apalagi ini tanpa sehun di sampingmu. Kau lihat Jie jie mu menangis karena menghawatirkan mu" lagi Junmyeon memakinya

Tao mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Yixing yang masih bercucuran air mata. Jujur ia sendiri juga tak tega dan merasa bersalah melihatnya.

" jie jie Tao minta maaf." Ujar Tao lirih. Dan tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata jatuh meluncur melewati pipinya yang sedikit berisi.

Baru saja hendak merangkul Tao, Junmyeon sudah berujar. " Sudahlah, masuk ke kamarmu dan renungkan kesalahan yang kau perbuat."

Tao segera masuk. Ia mengusap kasar air mata yang semakin deras keluar, berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Namun sia-sia semuanya bahkan sudah sadar kalau si cantik itu menangis saat ia masih di omeli Junmyeon.

Tak tarkecuali Kris yang juga ikut menyaksikan keotoriteran Junmyeon untuk pertama kali selama mereka bersahabat.

" Ada apa dengan mu yang mulia?" ucapnya member sedikit penekanan pada dua kata terakhir, seolah menyindir Junmyeon lewat nada bicaranya.

" Sesekali anak itu harus dikerasi (?) agar mengerti yang namanya tanggung jawab?"

" Kau yang seharusnya mengerti apa iu tanggung jawab Tuan" katanya masih dengan nada dinginnya.

" apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu Kris?" kali ini Junmyeon sedikit terpancing kembali emosinya, andai tak ada Yixing yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

" Mana tanggung jawabmu?" lagi gaya bicara sang leader begitu meremehkan sang Raja.

" Aku sudah sangat bertanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin, kalu kau mau tau."

" Bukan, bukan itu Junmyeon sayang, tapi tanggung jawab sebagai kakak."

Junmyeon tertegun, begitu pula Yixing yang sedari tadi memang tak bersuara.

" Aku yang mengajak Tao. Kau tau, dia bilang dia kesepian disini. Dan sekarang aku tau kenapa dia kesepian. Karena memang kakaknya selama ini tak bertanggung jawab sebagaimana mestinya." Lanjut Kris.

Hati Junmyeon berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. Dia sangat merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Tao menangis dan seharusnya ia sadat kalau adiknya sanagat rapuh saat ini.

Junmyeon sadar kalau tugasnya sebagai raja sangat menguras waktunya bersama adik kecilnya. Dan tanpa Ia ketahui, Tao tersakiti akan hal itu.

Mungkin memang benar di Istana sebesar ini ada banyak orang yang bias kapan saja menemaninya, tapi hati orang siapa tau. Bias saja kan Tao tetap saja merasa kesepian.

" Bukan aku mencampuri urasan keluargamu, tapi Tao juga butuh kau Myeon. Dan jangan salahkan Tao kalau nanti ia akn berubah jadi Tao yang lain."

Susasana ruangan itu begitu sepi. Yixing dan Junmyeon sudah terbaring di ranjang mereka, namun tak ada satupun dari kedua sejoli ini ang memejamkan mata.

Keduanya Nampak termenung dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing yang nampaknya tak jauh beda.

Masih seputar peristiwa tadi petang . sepertinya Tao masih sangat sedih, kesal atau bahkan marah pada junmyeon. Buktinya gadis yang seringkali dicap polos oleh teman-temannya itu sama sekali tak turun saat makan malam walau Kyungsoo sudah berulangkali membujuknya.

Junmyeon menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang remang-remang, karena satu-satunya penerangan di sana hanyalah lampu tidur di nakas samping tempayt tidur mereka.

Kata-kata Kris terus menari-nari di ingatannya. Dia bosan dan aku terlalu sibuk. Ini gila, junmyeon gila. Pria berusia 24 tahun ini menarik rambutnya Frustasi. Ia benar benar merasa bersalah kali ini.

Sebuah usapan halus di tangannya menyadarkan Junmyeon dari tingkah absurdnya.

" ayo ke kamarnya." Ajak Yixing disertai senyum manis menenangkan.

Junmyeon mengetuk pitu berwarna coklat gelap iti, pintu yang agak lain dengan pitu yang berjejer di sampinya. Pitu dengan hiasan kepala panda, pintu yang entah berapa lama tak ia kunjungi.

Tak ada respon .

" Tao bukalah ini Gege…" masih tak ada yang menyahut. Junmyeon melirik Yixing yang berada di sampingnya, dan wanita itu mengangguk kecil.

Lalu dengan perlahan Junmyeon membuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata tak terkunci.

" Tao…"

Junmyeon masuk. Disana, tepat di atas meja belajar adiknya bias Junmyeon lihat sepiring makan malam yang sepertinya tidak tao sentuh sedikitpun.

Ia melirik ranjang yang penuh dengan boneka panda itu Nampak kosong. Ia berjalan kea rah pintu yang ada di sebelah kanan ranjang. Ruang baca sekaligus ruang penyimpanan barang-barang tao yang sudah tak muat di lemarinya denagn Yixing yang masih mengekor di belakangnya.

Junmyeon merasakan hawa dingin begitu ia membuka pintu itu. Bagaimana tidak, jika jendela besar yang ada di sana terbuka begitu lebar dengan seorang gadis yang duduk disana.

" Sayang…" Junmyeon mendekat.

Gadis itu tak menjawab sama sekali, ia masih saja memandang lurus ke luar.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Junmyeon, tanganya mulai menyentuh surai hitam nan lembut adiknya.

" Merenungkan perbuatanku."

Seolah ditarik ke masalalu. Junmyeon jadi ingat masa kecilnya.

 _Ia ingat saat umurnya 11 tahun dan Tao masih 6 tahun. Mereka sama-sama nakal dan susah diatur,_

 _Junmyeon dulu sangat sering mangajak Tao bermain laying-layang. Dia juga mengajari Tao naik ke atas pohon. Bahkan saat itu dirinya dan Tao punya tempat favori masing masing. Tempat diman seluruh kerajaan bias terlihat._

 _Hingga satuhari Tao jatuh, tentu kedua orangtuanya marah. Junmyeon tentu saja adalah sasaran utamanya. Ia di marahi habis habisan. Dan perkataan ayahnya pun masih melekat di dalam memorinya._

' _pergi ke depan jendela dan renungkanlah perbuatanmu'_

 _Junmyeon menangis saat itu. Biar bagimanapun, ia yang patut di salahkan. Belum lagi ia juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya._

 _Lalu sepasan tangan mungil menggenggam tangannya._

" _Tao-ie, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Tao juga ingin merenung bersama gege…" ujar gadis kecil itu. Walau perban masih menutupi sebagian besar bahu dan pelipisnya._

" _Tapi nanti luka Tao makin sakit."_

" _Tapi Tao juga tidak mau gege sakit" tao menggenggam tangan Junmyeon makin erat, lantas menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Junmyeon_ (dulu junmyeon lebih tinggi dari Tao) _lantas menangis, meminta pada ayahnya supaya membiarkan junmyeon lolos dari hukumannya._

Itu sebenarnya hanya sebagian kecil dari setumpuk kenangan masalalu yang sebenarnya sangat Junmyeon rindukan.

Pria ini kini duduk di samping Tao.

" Apa yang gege lakukan?" Tanya Tao heran.

" Merenung bersamamu."

"Kembalilah nanti gege kedinginan."

" Tapi gege juga tak mau adik gege yang manis ini kedinganan."

Tao menoleh kearah Junmyeon, memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu lalu tanpa aba-aba Junmyeon menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, maafkan kata kataku tadi, maaf karena telah membuatmu kesepian."

Junmyeon tau kalau adiknya tengaaha menangis sekarang, terbuktu dari piamanya yang mulai basah.

" maafkan Tao juga, Hiks…. Tao janji tak akan membuat gege dan Jie jie khawatir lagi."

Junmyoen melirik Yixing yang masih ada di ambang pintu, menatap Tao dan suaminya yang tengah melakoni adegan mengharukan.

" Kau tak mau ikut bergabung?" Tanya Junmyeon yang masih memeluk Tao.

" Tidak kau lanjutkan saja, ini waktu kau dan keluargamu"

" Tapi Jie jie juga kelusrga kamikan?" ujar Tao.

" Kemarilah!"

Junmyeon membentangkan sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Dan tentu saja Yixing mau.

Kedua tangan Junmyeon mendekap dua tubuh wanita paling berharga di hidupnya. Adik tersayang dan istri tercinta.

Esoknya di pagi yang cerah, meja makan yang cukup besar itu penuh sesak dengan berbagai makanan. Semua kursi terlihat penuh.

Kris lagi lagi duduk di samping Tao. Bukan makanan yang ia nikmati tapi paras cantik si pujaan hati. Apalagi dengan senyum hangat yang lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Tak ada raut kesedihan apalagi kesepian. Dan itu sukses membuat Kris tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa mengetahui kalau Tao punjuga tengah menahan senyum manisnya. Oh mereka mulai jatuh cinta….

Tapi apa benar itu cinta? Entahlah Tao tak terlalu paham akan itu.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Ngga deng ini Tbc

Kekekekekeke #plak

Gimana ngaret bangetkan?

Marah ? Kesel? Mari salahkan author sialan ini. Ugi rela kok #nangisDiBahuTao

Maaf yaah ugi ngga bisa update cepet cepet. Jadi kelas 12 itu ngga enak tau. Sooo kalau emang ngga tahan nunggu ff ini kelar gak papa kok kalau mau berpaling juga. #alakh

Chapter kali ini lebih menekankan ke hubungannya Tao sama si boncel #ditendangyixing dan untuk moment kang Naga sama neng Pandanya di tunda di chapter depan.

Nah sekarang taukan alesan Tao jadi Tomboy n ada yang Tanya soal style Kris, jangan ngebayangin pas dia botak dong, nanti ketukes sama lampu taman lagi. Bayanginnya pas dia di era growl. Ok

And last

BIG THANKS TO MY READER yang ugi gak bisa sebutin satu satu, maaf yaa kalau ugi terlalu mem PHP in kalian….

Love Ugi and Tao

Reviews Ok


	6. DEAR READERS

Dear readers….

MAAF BANGET ini bukan postingan yang kalian harapkan.

Ugi cuman mau kasih kabar kalo ff ini (ITS MUST BE LOVE) akan di DISCONTINUE kan. Kenapa?

Karena, ada beberapa hal seperti….

-Ugi sudah memasuki masa-masa kritis, di mana waktu sama kesempatan nulis udah sangat susah di dapet. Berhubung Ugi memang mulai sibuk sama bimbel sini bimbel sana, karena UN sudah hampir tiba

-Ugi pernah bilang gak sih kalo drap ni ff ilang, dan jujur ugi agak sedikit susah buat ngulang ff ini dari awal lagi.

-Gak tau ini perasaan ugi aja ato bukan, akhir akhir ini respon ke ff ini sangat minim. (mungkin ini salah ugi karena ff ini gak ada feelnya dan banyak TYPO sehingga pembaca ngerasa gak nyaman)

-Dan ada beberapa hal yang ngga perlu Ugi sebutin di sini.

Sekali lagi ugi minta maaf soal ini semua. Tapi mungkin saja #MungkinYaa suatu saat ugi akan melanjutkan ff ini, kalau sekiranya ugi udah bebas dari neraka dunia yang sedang ugi hadapi.

.

. silahkan kalian sebut Ugi cwe alay atau newbie ngga tau diri dan mungkin sok penting. Tapi Ugi ngelakuin ini Cuma agar Ugi ngga ngerasa bersalah karena buat kalian nunggu hal yang gak pasti, dan berakhir dengan marahin Ugi di PM. Tapi makasih buat #kamu karena dengan ini ugi sadar kalau ff ugi itu gak patut di tunggu.

.

. sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya #deepbow

Salam Ugi…


	7. Chapter 6

Ini hari ke 5 Exo berada di kerajaan Huang. Namun nampaknya tujuan awal mereka berada dibtempat tersebut tak bisa begitu saja di realisasikan. Meang sih masih ada satu minggu, tapi tetap saja kalau hanya berdiam diri tanpa ada sedikit pun perencanaan, bisa di pastikan kalau rencana baginda raja akan gagal begitu saja.

Tapi untuk mereka, boro boro merencanakan, sekalinpun mereka tak bisa membahas tentang pekerjaan mereka tersebut.

Hal ini tak lepas dari gangguan sang putri pembuat onar. Yaa mari

kira sebut dengan yang terhormat tuan putri Huang Zi Tao.

Maka untuk itu, hari ini Junmyeon berencana membuang jauh jauh adiknya itu untuk beberapa saat.

" Hanya ber tiga?" tanya Tao masih duduk di ranjangnya.

Saat itu ia masih tidur ketika Junmyeon dengan brutal mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan alasan memintanya supaya bisa menemani Yixing dan Kyungsoo ke panti asuhan yang berada di bawah pengawasan kerajaan.

"Ajak Sehun saja"

"Ah tidak tidak..." Tao menggoyang goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Junmyeon sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. "Dokter Lil bilang ia harus benar benar istirahat. Dan aku tak akan tega melihat patnerku sakit lagi"

Junmyeon nampak berpikir. Kalau itu Chen, ia pasti membutuhkanya di sini. Kalau staf atau maidnya yang lain, sangat bisa dipastikan kalau Tao tidak akan nyaman dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Kalau salahsatu dari Exo bagaimana?"

Kini gilairan Tao yang berpikir dengan cara khasnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan pose yang sama.

"Biar akutanyakan pada mereka, kau siap saip saja."

Tao mengangguk patuh lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuknya terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Junmyeon yang sudah mulai beranjak.

Apri dengan tinggi standar itu melangkah menuju kamar yang ia yakini penghuninya belum sadar semua.

Sestelah mengetuk cukup lama, seorang pria berambut pirang gelap yang acak acakan memebuka pintu.

"Da apa?" suara bass itu tambah serak, kedengaran jelas kalau ia baru saja bangun dari tidurpanjangnya.

"begini..." Junmyeon membuka pintunya makin lebar supaya ia bisa merengsek masuk ke dalam. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia mundur kembali saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan. Di mana seorang namja yang kemarin ia lihat saat menari dengan lincahnya kini tengah tertidur.

Apa yang salah, tentu saja dengan posisinya yang sangat menakjubkan. Tidur dengan bagian kaki hingga pinggang berada di atas ranjang, sedangkan sisanya menjuntai kelantai. Oh, jangan lupakan mulutnya yang ternganga

lebar.

"Eeer Kris, kau bangunkan Jongin...dan di mana Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol pergi bersama Baekhyun" jawab Kris susah payah, karena kini ia tengah menyingkirkan tubuh Kai dari ranjang.

Bruugh

"Aarrgh..." Kai mengerang kesakitan takkala tubuhnya telah seutuhnya berada di lantai. Namun ajaibnya ia kembali terlelap seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Nanti saja ku bangunkan dia" Kris kewalahan hingga memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Junmyeon. "Apa mau mu?"

"Aku ingin memebahas tentang rencanaku bersama para staf, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan Yixing atau Tao mengetahuinya. Jadi aku menyuruh mereka untuk pergi mengunjungi panti asuhan"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Oke, intinya aku ingin seseorang diantara kalian menemani

adik dan istriku ke sana"

Kris mau, tentu saja ia mau dan langsung mengajukandiri sebagai salah satu orang yang akan menemani ratu dan putri.

Dan saat Junmyeon pergi dari kamarnya ia langsung membangunkan Kai dan memberi tahu sang maknae kalau mereka akan menemani Yixing, Tao dan Kyungsoo.

Tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yap mereka berebut untuk pergi ke kamarmandi, bahkan sempat akan mandi bersama. Namun untung keduanya masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran hingga mengurungkan niat nista tersebut.

.

.

Kris sudah ada di belakang kemudi, begitu pula Kai dan Kyungsoo yang telah duduk manis di jok belakang. Sedangkan Yixing berada di bagian tengah, sedangkan Tao masih belum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa dia masih lama?" tanya Yixing pada Kyungsoo

"Saya kurang tau, tadi nona Tao hanya izin ingin ke kamar Sehun sebentar saja"

Kris diam saja saat Kyungsoo dan Yixing mulai membicarakan kedekatan Tao dan Sehun yang telahterjalin selama hidup mereka.

Ingin rasanya Kris cepat cepat mengendarai mobil ini jauh jauh. Karena ia berani sumpah mendengar ocehan dua wanita muda itu ia jadi kesal sendiri. Hatinya panas dan ia sangat yakin kalau ia benar banar cemburu dengan kedekatan tuan putri dan pengawalnya itu.

"apa aku terlambat?" suaralembut sengau itu memutus sesak napas Kris.

Kini si pemilik suara itu duduk di samping mengingatkan kita pada...

"Zi, pindahlah ke depan" ucap Yixing

"Kenapa?"

"Jika posisi duduk nya seperti ini Kris seperti supir kita"

Krik krik krik

Kris mati kutu, apalagi melihat wajah Kai yang memerah karena menahan tawa.

"Baikah" ucap Zi Tao. Dan pada akhirnya setelah merasa terbully oleh omengan Yixing, Kris pun mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

.

.

.

Mobil berbendera kerajaan Huang itu melaju kesebuah pekarangan luas dengan berbagai pot pot buang hias di berandanya. Rumah yang ada di hadapan Kris kini terlihat sangat luas dan... Berisik.

Kelimanya disambut dengan sangat ramah oleh sebagian besar anggota panti asuhan.

Dari pertama kali melihat mereka Kris sudah tau kalau hampir seluruh anak anak disini adalah anak anak yang baik dan menyenangkan. Namun saat seorang anak berwajah bulat dan bermata sipit mendekati Tao, hilang sudah semua persepsinya.

" Tao eomma mana Sehun appa ?" Tanya si anak yang sukses membuat tanduk Kris muncul di dahinya.

" aah, Jiminie mian Sehun appa sedang tidak enak badan " jawab Tao enteng, seolah apa yang anak itu katakan sudah lumrah di telinganya.

Anak itu merengut kesal, lalu tak terduga mata foxienya menangkap tubuh Kris yang manjulang tinggi.

" Tao eomma, itu siapa?" bisik Jimin pada Tao

" aah,, itu..." Tao ikut berbisik pada Jimin, yanh tentu saja mengundang raut wajah heran Kris.

Tak lama Jimin pun mengangguk seolah mengiyakan apapun yang Tao acapkan. Dan tanpa Kris duga duga anak bertubuh bulat tersebut menghampirinya lalu memeluk erat kaki Kris.

Kris buru buru memandang ke arah Tao untuk meminta penjelasan, namun gadis panda itu hanya tersenyum lembut pada Kris.

Sekelebatan pemikiran lewat di otaknya.

Mungkin saja kan kalau tadi Tao membisikkan kalau ia adalah ayah yang akan menggantikan Sehun untuk Jimin.

"Kliiiis..."

Anak itu memandang pada Kris dengan mata sipitnya yang berbinar lucu

"Haraboji... Klis haraboji"

Kris swetdrop dan Tao tertawa terbahak bahak.

.

.

.

Suasana riuh yang tadi begitu mendominasi seketika lenyap begitu saja di telan kesunyian, seiring banyaknya anak anak yang mulai terbuai oleh mimpi di bawah pengaruh dongeng pengantar tidur yanv Zi Tao bacakan

Putri Huang itu kni tengah menceritakan sebuah cerita tentang kencil dan buaya #abaikan saja judulnya. Karena menurutnya cerita tentang cinderella atau beauty and the best terlau feminim untuknya. Lagi pula ia pikir ceita cerita semacam itu belum boleh di konsumsi oleh anak anak polos ini

..

Dinpojok ruangan yang erisi deretan ranjang tingkat itu, seorang pria tengah menatap kagum pada Zi Tao.

Mata elangnya s3olah tak a beralih dari gadis yang mengenakan sweater rajutan sederhana dengan warna babyblue. Dan jangan lupa dengan jeans yang membalut kaki kaki jenjangnya.

Rambut panjang yamg selalu ia kuncir asal itu tertiup angin angin nakal yang masuk dari jendela yang ada di hadapannya. Bila mata sehitam langit malam itu semantiasa bergulir menjelajahi kata demi kata dari buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Juga bibir kucing yang bergerak merapalkan tiap bacaannya, tak jarang belah ranum itu mengeluarkan suara suara lucu yang suses membuat pria itu, Kris tersenyum kecil.

"dan akhirnya, kancil bisa menyebrang sungai tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun . selesai."

Cerita Tao berakhir. Senyum gadis itu mengembang saat mengetahui kalau semua anak yang tadi berebut ingin bermain bersamanya kinintelah terlelap. Termasuk Jimin tang tadi tak mau lepas dari pangkuan Tao.

"Lalah?" suara itu membuat Tao sadar kalau yang ada di tempat itu bukan hanya ia dan anak anak melainkan juga masih ada Kris.

Tao menggeleng, mendekatkan kursi berodanya ke arah Kris dan berhenti tepat di depan pemuda tersebut. Bahkan lutut mereka sempat bersentuhan.

Hati Kris pun sedikit banyak berdesir, menyebabkan gelanyar tak asing baginya setiap kali bersentuan dengan Tao.

Di tatap seintens itu tentu saja membuat semburat merah muda muncul di kedua belah pipi Zi Tao. Apalagi yang menatapnya ini adalah seorang laki laki tampan layaknya di komik komik yang ia baca.

Laki laki yang mempunyai taapan tajam namun begitu melindungi bagi Tao. Garis hidung yang sempurna, rahang yang tegas dan bibir yang tak terlalu tebal namun tak bisa di bilang tipis. Bibir yang beberapa hari lalu...

Blush

Tao memalingkan wajahya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang seolah sudah ketumpahan saus tomat. Merah, benar benat merah.

"Kalau lelah istirahat saja"

Wajah Tao maki merah sajaendengar suara bass itu mengalun begitu lembut. Jantungnya berdetak begitu keas dan tak beraturan. Sama seperti saat ia mengikuti turnamen wushu tahun lalu. Tapi berbeda perasaan ini begitu aneh, karena sesak yang terasa begitubmenggelitik dan menyenangkan.

"Tao..."

"eoh?"

"berbaliklah"

Walau binging Tao tetao menuruti permintaan Kris dan memutar kursinya membelakangi pemuda tersebut.

Dan tak lama ia merasakan jari jari Kris yang panjang menyapu helai helai rambutnya dengan penuh kehati hatian, seolah tak mau sedikit pun menyakiti Tao dengan pergerakannya.

"selesai."

"Terimakasih"

Kris mengangguk senang melihat wajah Tao yang nampak malu malu

"lalu mau apa kita sekarang?"

Mendengar Kris bertanya, membuat Tao refleks berpikir menggunakan posenya yang sukses membuat Kris kajang kejang.

"Kita kemnalikan saja dulu buku ini" ujarnya riang.

"Baiklah tuan putri"

.

.

.

"kau bisa memanjatkan?"

"aissh bodoh. Yang ku panjat itu pohon, bukan rak buku."

Di hadapan mereka berdua terdapat rak buku yang menjulang tinggi hampir menyentuh langit langit.

Kris yakin kalau rak rak buku itu bisa menampung ratusan bahkan ribuan jenis buku.

"Kalau begitu letakkan saja di sini" ucap Kris sambil menunjik meje baca di sampingnya.

"Gege tidak dengar, tadi nona shin berpesan untuk meletakkannya di tempat seharusnya. Dan penjaga tadi bilang kalau ini tempatnya"

"lalu kenapa bukan penjaganya saja yang meletakkan?"

"ihh gege tidak lihat kalau penjaganya sudah tua begitu, dasar tidak tau sopan santun..." Tao terus saja mengerutu.

Sedangkan Kris mulai mencari cari cara aar dapat bisa mengembalikkan mood Tao.

"Aku akan naik kursi saja" Kris menarik kursi yang ia maksud, lalu mengambil buku dari genggaman Tao.

"dimana aku harus menyimpannya?"

Tao menunjuk sebuah tempat di ujung rak. Dan dengan mudah Kris menyimpan buku tersebut di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Gege aku ingin baca buku itu." Ucap Tao sambil menunjuk nunjuk salah satu buku di sana.

" yang mana?"

"itu yang merah"

"yang ini?"

"bukan yang sebelah kiri"

"ini?"

"kirimu"

"inibukan?"

"aisshh"

Dengan tiba tiba Tao naik ke atas kursi dan meraih buku yang ia maksud. Tangannya agak sedikit terulur kebelakang Kris memebuat tubuhnya agak condong dan berdekatan dengan Kris.

"ini yang ku mak_" perkataan Tao terhenti takkala menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak keduanya. Sangat dekat hingga jika Tao bergerak sedikit saja maka hidung keduannya bisa saja bersenggolan.

Tao bergerak gelusah hingga membuat kursi yang keduanya taiki bergoyang.

Buru buru Tao mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris. Dan tanpa sadar Kris pun memeluk pinggang ramping Tao, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan mereka berdua.

Suasana begitu sunyi, seolah menghipnotis mereka berdua untuk larut dalam keadaanya yang sebetulnya agak riskan.

Namun entah kenapa Tao merasa kalau badannya utak keberatan di peluknseperti ini oleh Kris.

Hanya ada suara jam dinding dan helaan napas keduanya. Kris yang begitu menikmati moment ini memberanikan diri untuk menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari rambut Zi Tao. An Tao pun tanpa sadar turutbterbuai dengan aroma maskulin padavdada bidang Kris.

Aktivitas mereka terhenti ketika suara ketukan lantqi mulai terdengar.

Pintu terbuka dan Yixing serta nona shin tengah berdiri bingung melihat Kris dan Tao yang menunjukan wajah kaget dan canggung dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"ups, maaf nampaknya kami mengacaukkan sesuatu" ucap Yixing dengan wajah jahil yang baru pertama kali Kris lihat.

"nampaknya kita harus segera pulang Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah ada di mobil, jadi bisa kalian lanjut nanti" sambungnya

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun Tao berlalu begitu saja dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"kau harus menjelaskannya padabku Kris " ucap Yixing

Mendengarnya Kris hana bisa mengangguk patuh sambil menggaruk tenguknya. Ia berasa menjadi terdakwa yang bertemu keluarga korbannya.

Namun terlepas dari itu semua Kris begitu menikmati peristiwa tadi.

.

.

.

Kris tak bisa tidurbayang bayang wajah Tao yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sukses membuatnya kacau.

"kau kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai tergangu dengan aksi gulang guling Kris di lantai.

"Aku kepeikiran soal..."

" Tao " pitong Kai yang juga masih terjaga. Kris mendelik tak senang.

"aku masih teringat..."

"kejadian di pantu asuhan"

"YAK NEO!"

Kris melemparkan bantalnya pada maknaenya itu.

" tadi Tao curhat pada Kyungsoo tentang kejadian itu"

"lalu?" krik mulai antusias.

"yasudah hanya itu yang ku tau"

"Aissh ku kira kau punyabsesuatu yang bagus" Chanyeol bersungut sungutbmendengarkan apa yang di ceritakan Kai.

"aku haus, aku mau ke dapur dulu."

Kris buru buru pergi dari kamar mereka sebelum kedua member grupnya itu bersitegang.

Pria pirang itu melangkahkan kakinyakelantai dasar. Namun saatsampai di lantai dua, ia melihat Tao yang sedang mengendap endap. Kristal hitam itu nampak begitu awas mengawasi sekitarnaya. Namun anehnya ia tak menyadari kalau Kris telah ada di belakangnya.

Tao berada di depan sebuah kamar. Mengetuknya sebenta dan tak lama pintu itu terbuka. Dengan semangat Tao masuk ke dalam pintu itu.

Dan berkat rasa penasarannya yang tinggi Kris menghampiri pintu itu.

Setelahnya ia tertegundi depan pintunya. Mata elang itu terpaku pada sebuah tulisan pada plat baja yang tertempel di daun pintu iti

"OH SEHUN"

.

.

. TBC

Adakah yang nungguin ff ini. Lama banget yaaa ngga update, padahal rencana awalnya mau udahan aja. Tapi apa daya tangan gatel broo...

Eh ngomong ngomong itu moment taorisnya . maksa gak sih?

Reviews lah yaaa


	8. Chapter 7

"NOOOOO!"

"Yak, hyung. Kau mau manghancurkan gedang telingaku yaah?"bentak Chanyeol pada Kris yang baru saja berteriak.

Sejak tadi Chanyeol memang sudah menyadari gelagat aneh Kris saat tidur, di mana leadernya itu terlelap dengan mimik muka yang sulit di artikan. Belum lagi peluh yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku bermimpi..."

"Eoh?"

"Aku mimpi Tao menikah..." hening, Chanyeol rasa tak ada yang salah Kris mimpi seperti itu " dengan Sehun"

Krik krik krik

"Lalu?"

"Aku jadi pendetanya"

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH"

BRUGH

"AAARRGGHH"

"kau sama sekali tak membantuku Park"

"sejak jatuh cinta kau makin sadis hyung " rajuk Chanyeol, tangannya memdekap bantal yang tadi Kris lempar ke wajahnya

"hyung kau harus lihat ini!" ujar Kai yang dari tadiberdiri di depan jendela, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiram tanaman.

Mereka berdua pun ikut berdiri di samping Kai.

Disana, di taman yang berada di dekat gedung utama bisa di lihat dengan jelas kalau Tao sedang asyik bermain dengan Phoo di temani Sehun.

Melihat hal itu, membuat Kris harus menahan tanduk di dahinya agar tidak keluar. Ia benar seperti melihat keluarga kecil saja.

Kris pun menghela napas yang terdengar putus asa. Lalu menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi, dan di susul oleh bunyi bunyian random dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Maklum Kris sedang galau jadi wajar kalau dia jadi tak waras.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kris serasa di jutuhkan harga dirinya sebegai leader.

Bayangkan saja, mulai dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun bahkan sang maknae Kai memarahinya habis habisan saat sesi latihan. Baik itu vocal atau dance.

Saat take vocal di ruangan pribadi Junmyeon, Kris sukses membuat vocal line geleng geleng kepala karena kelakuannya yang seperti anak treining yang baru belajar menyanyi.

Belum lagi saat latihan dance. Kris terus saja melakukan kesalahan, bahkan sempat tumpuk tumpukan bersama Kai dan Chanyeol karena Kris salah blocking.

Ia kacau hari ini, benar benar kacau.

Pikiranya selalu di penuhi oleh bayang bayang keluarga bahagia_red Taoibu Sehun ayah dan Jimin anak ( karena kalau yang jadi anak itu Phoo Kris merasa sangat keterlaluan)

Kris benar benar tak tau dengan jalan pikiran Zi Tao. Sudah jelas jelas ia lebih tampan, mapan dan dewasa dari pada Sehun. Tapi kenapa Tao justru lebih memilih si pengawal kurang pigmen itu.

"Oppa berhenti seperti ini terus." Ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Saat ini mereka baru saja selesai latihan. Di tempat itu hanya ada Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Kris. Sedangkan yang lainnya pergi sebentar untuk menenangkan pikiran masing masing akibat kelakuan Kris.

"Nde, kau membuat kami pusing leader Wu." Imbuh Xiumin yang duduk di samping kiri Kris, sedangkan Baekhyun di kanan Kris.

Memang sih Kris itu menyebalkan tapi sebagai seorang leader dia sangat care pada anggotanya. Jadi tak heran kalau anggota yang lain pun tak akan membiarkan ia terlarut dalam masalahnya.

Dan saat saat seperti ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk duo umma dalam grup beraksi.

"aku mau pulang saja" gukam Kris makin membuat keeduanya khawatir.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahnya? Kau hanya perlu menceritakannya pada kami. Jangan buat dirimu menanggungnya sendiri."

Dengan malas malas Kris memutar kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"apa yang kau rasakan jika Chanyeol bersama yeoja lain dalam satu kamar di malam hari?"

Baekhyun sempat berpikir kalau masalah Kris ada hubungannya dengan ia dan Chanyeol. Tapi aneh juga kalau Kris uring uringan hanya karena masalah membernya, apalagi tadi Chanyeol terlihat biasa biasa saja.

"Aku marah, kesal dan yang pastinya ingin menghabisi si dobi dan yeoja itu"

"mungkin maksud Baekhyun dia cemburu Kris." Ucap xiumin memperjelas perkataan Baekhyun.

"itu yang aku rasakan "

"kau cemburu? Pada siapa?"xiumin mulai antusias. Kan jarang jarang ke tiba leadernya cemburu

"Sehun"

"Sehun? " Baekhyun membeo ucapan Kris. Lalu tiba tiba keningnya berkerut, ia bingung.

"sebenarnya, oppa ini suka pada siapa? Luhan atau Tao?"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya, menatap heran pada Baekhyun.

"apa maksud mu?"

"Wu... Kemarin Luhan bilang padaku kalau dia dan Sehun sudah resmi, itu artinya jika kau cemburu pada Sehun, kau menyukai Luhan?"

Kris diam, ia berusaha mencerna ucapan xiumin.

Luhan pacaran dengan Sehun, itu artinya Tao dan Sehun tak ada apa apa. Dan dengan kata lain Kris dengan mudah bisa mendekati Tao.

Yah Tao bisa di dapatkannya.

"Baek?"

"Nde?"

"xiu?"

"apa?"

"TERIMAKASIH BANYAKKKK" Serunya sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan xiumin lalu mengecupi puncak kepala dua dongsaengnya itu samakin senangnya.

.

.

.

Siang ini menjadi jadwal latihan wushu mingguan Tao. Sebenarnya gadis penggila panda ini agak sedikit enggan untuk latihan. Kerena ia sudah cukup lelah dengan jadwal sekolah musim panas yang Junmyeon aturkan.

Namun lelah dan malasnya seketika hilang saat Junmyeon memberikanya sebuah tongkat wushu fortable berwarna coklat gelap dengan ukiran namanya yang tercetak cantik di pangkal tongkat yang terbuat dari bahan paling berkwalitas tersebut.

Tao pun kini sedang berjalan ringan ke arah ruang latihannya. Sesekali bibir cruvy itu bersenandung seraya tangannya memainkan tongkat barunya.

Rambut panjangnya telah rapi dikepang Hasil karya Kyungsoo

Tao menggeser pintu kaca di depannya. Lalu masuk keruangan tersebut.

"Gege kau masih di sini?" tanya Tao. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kaget mendapati seorang pria tengah telentang dengan mulut ternganga. Tao kira orang sekarat mununggu ajal mendekat.

Kris segera bangkit mendengar suara sengau yang teramat ia hafal. Dan bukan main terkejutnya saat ia mendapati Tao tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Bagitu manisnya dia mengenakkan baju seragam wushunya yang berwarna putih gading dengan border dari ujung bawah memanjang hingga ke lehernya. Benar benar terlihat cantik dan anggun.

"Gege!?"

"Oh? Eh,,, yah?" Kris gelagapan.

"Mau menemaniku latihan?"

Tanpa sadar Kris mengangguk.

Mimpi apa ia semalam, hingga kini ia bisa menemani sang putri berlatih. _yah perlu Kris tau kalau ia semalam mimpi Tao menikah dengan Sehun dan tadi pagi ia benar benar mengutuk mimpi itu.

Tao mulai menggenggam tongkatnya dengan erat. Ekspresinya begitu serius, namun terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Kris yang kini sedang menontonnya dipojok ruangan.

Tao memutar tongkat itu dengan mudahnya. Bahkan ia sempat memberi Kris wink mematikan saat tangannya sibuk memainkan tongkatnya. Dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang semanis madu murni.

Selesai dengan tongkatnya, Tao melanjutkan latihannya dengan gerakan gerakan seperti pukulan, tendangan dan lainnya.

Sesekali ia meniupi poninya yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya.

Merasa cukup lelah dan berkeringat, Tao memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak.

Ia berjalan ke arah Kris yang masih memandang takjub pada sang pujaan hati.

Tapi dengan sigap Kris menyodorkan botol minumannya pada Tao. Dan karena gadis manis itu tak membawa botol minumnya, tentu saja dengan senang hati Tao menerima pemberian Kris.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, ia dengan segera menegak langsung dari botolnya hingga airnya tandas sampai setengah.

Tao menyandarkan punggungnya di samping Kris. Napasnya masih pendek pendek. Sedangkan matanya tertutup rapat. Kris yang disampingnya bisa lihat dengan jelas betapa banyak peluh menghiasi wajah manis Tao.

Tangannya gatal, ingin sekali ia mengusap keringat itu hingga menyingkir dari wajah yang selalu membuat malamnya tak tenang itu.

Namun baru saja tangannya terangkat, netra hitam tersebut telah menampakkan pesonanya. Dan Tao kini tengah menatap heran pada tangan Kris yang terangkat seolah ingin berbuat yang tidak tidak padanya.

"Gerakan mu tadi menakjubkan" ucap si pirang, ia berusaha menyembunyikkan rasa canggungnya dengan menggaruk garuk rambutnya sendiri.

" Terimakasih. Biasanya Kyungsoo jiejie atau Sehun yang menemani ku. Tapi karena mereka ada acara, aku jadi sendirian latihannya. Untung ada Kris ge"

"acara? Acara apa?"

"kencan. Mereka berempat sedang double date. Memaangnya Kris ge tak tau kalau luhan jie dan Kai ge akan kencan?"

Entah bagaimana, tapi Kris merasa ia menangkap sesuatu di ucapan Tao. Seperti rasa tak rela dan bahkan kecewa.

Apa Tao memang tak rela Luhan memiliki hubungann dengan Sehun.

Dan dengan itu pikiran Kris terbuka. Memang betul Sehun sudah menjalin kasih dengan Luhan, tapi apa itu menjadi bukti kalau Tao memang tak punya perasaan apa apa pada sehun.

Bagaimana pun perasaan seorang wanita dan laki laki itu berbeda. Mungkin Sehun memang tak punya persaan lebih selain sayang pada sahabat. Tapi bagaimana dengan Tao.

Seorang gadis pasti akan merasa sangat nyaman jika berada disamping seseorang yang selalu ada bersamanya setiap saat.

"...kan"

Kris berbalik memandang pada Tao yang ternyata sedang menangkupkan kepalanya di atas lututnya yang tertekuk.

"Tao..."

"mereka menyebalkan." Tao nerucap lirih, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kris walau sedikit teredam karena ia mengucapkkannya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Kris lagi lagi ragu untuk mengusap pucak kepala Tao. Dalam hatinya ia sangat menginginkan untuk menenangkan perasaan Tao yang nampak sedikit kacau. Tapi ia juga tak ingin mendengar kalau nantinya Tao bercerita sebab ia bersedih seperti ini. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia masih sangat semangat latihan.

Kris tak mau kalau ia akan mendengar bahwa Sehun lah penyebabnya.

"Kau, sedih kalau mereka berkencan?" tanya Kris hati hati.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Tao masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Apa Kris bilang, mendengar apa yang Tao katakan seketika dadanya sesak.

"Apalagi sebelum pergi Sehun mengejekku tak laku."

"heh?"

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha menegakkan posisi duduknya.

Bisa di lahat mimik wajah Tao dengan jelas oleh Kris. Bukan wajah orang sedih atau bahkann patah hati melainkan kesal dan marah.

"Lihat saja, kusumpahkan Luhan jiejie meninggalkannya karena bertemu dengan laku laki yang lebih tampan darinya." Ucap Tao penuh emosi.

"Tunggu bukankah kau marah karena kau memang punya perasaan pada Sehun?" ups keceplosan

"Aku punya perasaan pada Sehun? Tentusaja punya, perasaan ingn membunuh lebih tepatnya.

Haduh kris yang otaknya sering loading jadi bingung sendiri.

"Maksudku perasaan seperti suka, begitu."

"Suka?" Kris mengangguk.

"Yang benarsaja." Seru Tao sambil memukul bahu Kris. Dan asal tau saja iti sangat sakit.

"Aku dan Sehun itu berteman sejak kami masih mengenakkan popok, aku sudah tau luar dan dalamnya Oj Sehun begitupun sebaliknya, Sehun sudah tau baik buruknya diriku. Jadi tak mungkin kami menjalin sesuatu yang lebih dari ini." Ucap Tao sambil menerawang entah kemana.

Kris vsadar sekarang, ada berbagaihal yang membuat Tao bisa menolak segala perasaan paa Sehun. Tapi bagaimanapun akan selalu ada saja kesempatan utuk perasaan itu muncul di hati Tao kapan saja. Jadisebelum perasaan itu hadir, ia harus dengan segera menciptakan perasaan suka di hati Tao.

"bagaimana dengan gege?"

"aku?"

"iya, apa tanggapanmu tentang mereka. Kau kan terlihat sangat dekat dengan Luhan jie."

"Aku, entahlah. Luhan memang anggota paling menyebalkan ku rasa. Tapi aku tak bisa menyangkal kalau dia juga adalah anggota yang paling ku sayangi."

Kris berujar tanpa melihat perubahan mimik wajah Tao yang nampak sedikit tak suka.

Hingga ia pun tak sadar kalau botol yang ada digenggaman Tao telah terjatuh dan mengenai pahanya.

"Oh maaf" gumam Tao seraya menyingkirkan botol tersebut.

"Ap_ouh basah" desis Kris.

"biar aku yang bersihkan."

Tao meraih handuknya, lalu mengusap area yang basah di celana Kris dengan khusu. Sedangkan Kris taak bisa fokus karena tubuh Tao yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Sudah."

Saat Tao mengangkat kepalanya, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang lagi lagi menyebabkan dadanya bergemuruh.

Tanpa sadar wajah keduanya mulai mengeleminsi jarak masing masing, namun.

Kryuuuk

Deg

Matilah kau Kris

" g-gege lapar yaah"

Mari buang Kris ke TPA terdekat.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

Hari makin cepat bergulir, kesibukan mulai merenggut waktu masing masing individu dari kerajaan Huang. 

Mulai dengan Tao yang sibuk dengan tugas tugasnya yang makin hari makin menumpuk, juga waktu belajar yang terus Junmyeon tambahkan,membuat Zi Tao tak bisa bermain sedikitpun. 

Namun berbeda dengan sekarang, gadis manis itu sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan bersepedah santai sendirian. 

Kris tak pernah menemaninya lagi karena sebagai seorang leader ia harus bertanggung jawab dengan segala persiapan yang mereka jalankan demi berlangsungnya acara sang raja. 

Urus saana urus sini, memang sih Junmyeon dan Chen selalu membantu, tapi itupun belum cukup untuk membuat Kris santai santai. Tanpa menagernya di sini ia harus bisa bertanggung jawab penuh pada member membernya. Apalagi Luhan dan Kai. 

Tao sendiri masih tak tau apa apa tentang acara tersebut karena kecerdasan dan kelicikan Chen serta Junmyeon yang dengan susah payahenyembunyikan rencana mereka. Yah maklum saja, Tao kan mulutnya ember, jadi bisa di bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Tao tau tentang hal ini. 

Jadi saat Tao sedang ada waktu senggang, buru buru Junmyeon menyuruhnya jalan jalan. Kerena Yixing pun sedang mengunjungi panti jompo dengan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Sehun yang telah pulih di minta untuk menemani Chen menyurvei tempat pelaksanaan acara. 

Sepeda warna hitam yang ia Tao naiki berjalan santai, membelah padang ilalang yang luas. Tadi Tao sempat pergi berkeliling kerajaan yang pada sore hari terlihat sangat ramai. 

Orang orang yang baru pulang bekerja dari kota atau anak anak yang tengah bermain dengan orang tuanya menyapa Tao dengan ramah. Mereka semua sangat baik, selayaknya sang raja yang memerintah dengan bijak dan ratunya yang mengayomi rakyatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Maka pantaslah rakyatnya selalu sejahtera dan begitu menyayangi anggota kerajaan terutama sang putri. 

Dan kini putri Huang tersebut tengah mengayuh sepedahnya ke arah bukit cukup terjal dengan pinggiran tebing yang berbilang tinggi. 

Itu tak membuat Tao takut. Ingat, dia atlet panjat pohon profesional. Ia juga sering ke tempat ini bersama Sehun atau gegenya dulu. 

Pemandangan dia atas yang selalu membuatnya lupa betapa berbahayanya menaiki bukit tersebut sendirian. 

Pemandangan dimana ia bisa melihat istana dan seluruh kerajaan. Istana yang kokoh dan terlihat sangat hangat, juga kerajaan yang begitu hidup. 

Senja di sini memang mengasyikan. Ia sering mendengar tentang indahnya senja di pantai, tapi Tao tidak pernah ke pantai, karena menurutnya senja di bukit ini pun sudah cukup membuatnya puas. 

Senja yang indah dengan lembayung jingga yang menyelimuti langit. 

Tapi, ketika ia tengah menikmati pemandangan di depan matanya. Tiba tiba wajah Kris dengan tidak sopan melintas di pikiran Tao. 

Gadi itu pun termenung. Dalam pikirannya ia selalu menganggap pemilik wajah tampan itu tak lebih dari seorang kakak, tapi entah kenapa hatinya selalu mengkhianati apapun yang Tao pikir tersebut. 

Belum lagi jantungnya yang selalu berdetak lebih kencang saat bersama Kris. Serta rasa sesak kala melihat Kris yang selalu terlihat dekat dengan Luhan. 

Ia akui kalau dirinya terlalu awam dalam menafsirkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Maklum saja, walau kelihatannya Junmyeon kurang memperhatikan Tao, tapi diamdiam raja Huang ke III ini begitu posesive pada adiknya. 

Memangnya apa yang Sehun lakukan selain menjaga Tao, tentu saja ia harus melaporkan apa apasaja yang terjadi pada Tao hari itu. Junmyeon hanya tak mau ia ketinggalan sedikit saja perkembangan Tao. 

Maka dari itu hampir setiap malam Tao mendatangi kamar Sehun demi mendapatkan jawaban dari segala pertanyaannya. Tapi selalu lagi dan lagi Sehun selalu menjawab kalau suatu saat nanti Tao pasti menemukan jawabanyya. 

Sayangnya jawaban macam itu tak akan memuaskan untuk rasa penasaran Tao yang tinggi. 

Haaah memikirkannya hanya membuat Tao semakin bingung saja. 

Dan dari pada kepalanya meledak disini, ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Berhubung haripun sudah semakin sore dan sebentar lagi gelap. 

Tao kembali mengendarai sepedahnya untuk menuruni bukit . namun entah kenapa gadis panda itu merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sepedahnya. 

Astaga 

Tao baru saja ingat kalau rem belakangnya tidak terlalu berfungsi dengan baik. Bahkan Sehun saja sempat akan mengirim sepedahnya ini ke bengkel tadi pagi, namun urung karena Chen mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. 

Dan ketika ia benar benar panik, di depannya sebuah batang kayu dari pohon yang tumbang terlihat menutupi jalannya. 

Dengan sekuat tenaga Tao menahan laju sepedahnya menggunakan kedua tungkai kakinya. Namun naas sepedahnya terlalu cepat meluncur dan mau tak mau ia haru menabrak batang pohon itu hingga terpental bersama sepedahnya. 

Pelipisnya perih, kakinya tak bisa ia gerakan. 

"g-gege... Hisk" 

Sesaat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya ia sempat melihat darah mulai merembes dri jins yang ia kenakan. 

. 

. 

. 

"Sehun kau lihat Tao? " Kyungsoo mulai panik kesana ke mari. 

Ia baru saja pulang dan Yixing yang juga lelah memintanya untuk memanggilkan Tao. 

Tapi sudah 2 kali ia berkeliling di istana, gadis bermata burung hantu itu tak juga menemukan sang tuan putri. 

"entaklah aku tak bersamanya seharian ini. Kau tanya yang lain, aku sedang sibuk." Ucap Sehun seolah tak peduli. 

"Aku sudah cari di semua tempat, dan Tao tak bisa di temukan" ucap Kyungsoo di liputi rasa khawatir yang ketara. 

"Tempat latihannya?" 

Geleng 

"perpustakaan?" 

Geleng 

"Kandang Phoo?" 

Geleng 

"Pohon depan?" 

Geleng 

"p-padang rump..." 

"Sehun Yang benar saja, ini sudah larut mana berani Tao ke padang rumput malam malam begini !" 

Ya ampun betapa bodohnya kau Oh Sehun. 

Sehun dengan tergesa gesa berlari ke arah pos penjaga yang berada di luar gerbang utama. Disana terlihat pak Lee dan beberapa panjaga tengah berbincang. 

"Pak Lee apa tuan putri tadi meminta izin untuk keluar?" 

"Oh, tuan putri tadi sore meminta saya mengeluarkan sepedahnya. Dia bilang ia akan pergi ke bukit." Jawqb pak Lee 

"Gawat" desis Sehun seraya meninggalkan pak lee, dan tak menghiraukan teriakan kepala penjaga tersebut. 

Sehun kembali berlari menuju istana. Niatnya ia akan menemui Junmyeon di ruangannya, namun ia terlanjur bertemu dengan rajanya di ruang makan bersama anggota exo dan sang ratu. 

"Sehun, kau sudah bertemu Kyungsoo. Aku memintanya mencari Tao untuk makanmalam, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum kembali." Ucapa Yixing sesaat setelah Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. 

"maaf yang mulia saya ingin bicara terlebih dulu dengan Raja." Sahut Sehun masih dengan napas yang belum teratur. 

Junmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Tak biasanya Sehun yang begitu tenang menjadi sosok yang berantakan. 

Raja muda itupun menghampiri pengawal pribadi adiknya itu. 

Lama mereka berbincang di luar ruangan yang hanya bersekat kaca bening tembus pandang, hingga Yixing dan anggota Exo yang lainna bisa melihat pergantian mimik muka Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon kembali dengan raut wajah yang tak beda jauh dengan Sehun. 

"Aku akan kembali" ucapnya pada seluruh orang yang berada di meja makan. 

"Myeon ada apa?" Yixing bertanya seraya memegang tangan suaminya, berusaha menahan kepergian Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon berbalik dan merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Yixing yang masih duduk di kursinya. 

"dengar, apapun yang terjadi percayalah Tao akan baik baik saja." 

Setitik airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Yixing. 

"kenapa, kenapa dengan Tao. Apa yang terjadi? Junmyeon jawab aku ?!" 

Yixing meronta, pikirannya trpenuhi oleh apa apa saja yang bisa terjadi pada adik iparnya itu. 

"Yixing, tenanglah. Tao baik baik saja." Junmyeon mendekap istrinya itu dengan erat. "aku akan pergi memastikannya" 

Pria dengan senyum malaikat itu mengecupi pucuk kepala istrinya sambil menggumamkan kata kata penenang. karena ia tau, walaupun Tao hanya adik ipar tapi untuk Yixing gadis tomboy itu sangat berarti bagi hidupnya. 

Setelah merasa Yixing suda tenang ia mulai merenggangkan pelukannya. 

"Xiumin, dan yang lainya ku mohon jaga Yixing, aku dan para penjaga akan mencari keberadaan Tao." 

"aku ikut mancari Tao" 

. 

. 

. 

"ZI TAO " 

Berulangkali Nama itu disebut. Namun sang pemilik nama tidak sama sekali menyahut. 

Ini sudah pukul 9 malam. Junmyeon dan yang lainnya sudah hampir 3 jam mencari. 

Kali ini ia turun sendiri untuk mencari Tao. Hei, ini adiknya yang hilang, tentu saja Junmyeon panik bukan main saat mendengar kalau gadis pandanya hilang tak ada kabar. 

Junmyeon tau betul batapa takutnya Tao pada gelap. Maka ia kerahkan seluruh penjag kerajaan untuk mencari keberadaan adiknya tersebut. 

Sedangkan Yixing sendiri, tadi saat Junmyeon berangkat masih ditenangkan oleh Kyungsoo dan beberapa maid serta xiumin, Baekhyun dan Luhan. 

Tadi Junmyeon Sempat melewati pemukiman penduduk, dan tentu saja beberapa pria membantunya untuk mencari Tao. Bahkan tak sedikit para perempuan yang ikut cemas dengan hilangnya sang putri. 

Jumnyeon mamabagi beberapa kelompok warga dan pengawal kerajaan untuk mengefektipkan pencarian. Beberapa kelompok menyisir wilayah selatan kerajaan yang berisi hutan rimba dan sebagian lagi naik ke atas bukit. Termasuk kelompok Kris, yang tadi sempat memaksa junmyeon untuk ikut mencari. 

Kris seolah lupa segalanya saat mencari Tao. Karena yang ada di benaknya saat ini hanya bagaimana keadaan gadis manis tersebut. 

"Tao?!" Kris berteriak sangat kencang, tak pedulu dengan pita suaranya yang kapan saja bisa putus jika ia terua terusan berteriak seperti itu. 

Senter yang ia genggam, di gerakan ke segala arah. Mencari objek yang sekiranya akan bisa membawa Kris ke tempat Tao berada. 

Selang beberapa lama senternya menerangi sebuah benda metal berwarna hitam mengkilat walau terlihat agak kotor. Sepada Tao, Kris yakin itu sepedah Tao. 

"Zi Tao, jawab aku." 

Kris berlari ke arah sepedah tersebut, yang ternyata tersangkut kesebuah batang pohon yang tumbang. Dan tak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuat jurang cukup dalam. 

Dengan hati hati Kris di bantu pengawal lainnya melongok ke arah dalam jurang, yang ternyata... 

. 

. 

. 

Kosong 

Separuh hati Kris berucap syukur, namun yabg lainnya mendesah lelah. 

Tao nya tak ada dan belum di temukan. 

"Kau dimana Zi Tao... " 

Tbc... 


	10. Chapter 9

**IT'S MUST BE LOVE**

 ** _TAORIS_**

 ** _GS_**

 ** _BY_**

 ** _UGII_**

"Kris,kau dengar... Tao kembali. ... Tao sudah di temukan."

Suara dari HT yang ada di genggaman tangannya membuat Kris sadar dari lamunannya dan tergesa gesa turun bukit di ikuti beberapa pengawal kerajaan yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

Ia berlariseperti orang kesetanan. Tak memperdulikan kakinya yang berkali kali tersandung akar pohon. Belum lagi ia harus melewati padang ilalang cukup luas sebelum tiba di pemukiman warga.

"Syukurlah pengawal Oh berhasil menemukan putri."

"Yah memang pemuda itu selalu bisa di andalkan jika kenyangkut putri Huang"

Percakapan beberapa penduduk desa itu menghentikan laju kaki sang leader. Ia terpekur sejenak, menyadari keterlambatannya atas pemuda bernama Oh Sehun tersebut, ketika ia sadar kalau Sehun bertindak jauh melebihinya.

Ia ingat jika saat ia dan Junmyeon berdebat tentang apa boleh tamu sepertinya turut campur dalam urusan negara_yang sebenarnya sangat menyulut emosi Kris_ berlangsung, pemuda pucat itu telah hilang entah ke mana.

Makawajarlah kalau si pengawalah yang berhasil menemukan sang putri lebih dahulu. Mengingat ia pun juga tahu seluk beluk mengenai seluruh kerajaan ini.

Jadi pantaslah Kris kalah besar.

Napas Kris terengah saat memasuki pelataran istana. Disana ada beberapa penjaga yang berdiri dipintu gerbang. Raut raut wajah mereka menunjukan kelegaan luar biasa.

Memasuk ruang istana, Kris mendapati Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi dekat dengan tangga yang menuju ke lantai atas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tao?" tanya Kris masih dengan napas memburu. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan sarat akan kekhawatiran di matanya, mengundang pandangan yang sulit di artikan dari pemuda di samping Luhan.

"Baik, ia sedang di periksa Dokter." Luhan, ah bukan Sehun yang menjawab pertanyaan Kris

Atak perlu khawatir katanya?

Rahang Kris mengeras, telapak tangannya terkepal erat.

"Gege, kurasa kau kelelahan. Biar aku ambilkan minum ya" Luhan dengan santainya meninggalkan 2 pemuda yang tengah beradu pandangan laser berdua.

"Tao sudah bersama ku sejak kecil, jadi selama aku ada tak usah khawatirkan dia"ucap Sehun begitu angkuh di telinga Kris.

Seolah Sehun adalah hal yang begitu penting bagi Tao dan seolah Luhan yang ada di sana bukan apa apa di bandingkan sang putri.

"aku tidak mengkhaatirkannya, yang aku khawatirkan adalah Luhan. Dia adikku dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau mempermainkan perasaan nya begitu saja."

Sebelah Alis Sehun terangkat. Bingung dengan penuturan Kris.

"memepermainkan?"

"kau akan mempermainkan perasaan tay dan Luhan "

Kerut bingung itu memudar kala sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Sehun.

Ia lalu bangkit menuju ke arah Kris. Dan dengan santainya menepuk bahu Kris seraya ber ucap.

"Luhan adalah kekasihku, tapi Tao adalah prioritas ku selama di sini. Namun, jika aku di minta menyebut nama mereka secara berurutan. Bisa aku pastikan Luhan jadi yang pertama."

Kris terdiam. Bukan berpikir, tapi tak mengerti.

"Dan hyung, sudah ku pastikan kalau Tao jatuh cinta pada orang yang benar."

Sehun meninggalkan Kris yang masih syok mendengar Tao sudah jatuh cinta.

"sungguh, di lihat dari caranya menyebut nama Tao akubsudah tau kalau dia benar benar mencintai pandanya Junmyeon hyung. "

Kamar Tao yang tadinya rapi kini berubah bak kapal pecah dengan korban bergelimpangan.

Lihat saja ruang bacanya. Ada xiumin dan Chen yang tampak merebahkan kepala mereka pada meja tempat Tao memebaca. Luhan juga masih terlelap dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di salah satu set sofa, berhimpitan.

Dan diruang tidur sendiri, ada Junmyeon dan Yixing yang tidur di atas karpet bulu depan televisi. Sehun memilih rebahan di atas boneka super besar milik Tao.

Sedangkan Tao sendiri tengah terlelap di atas kasur empuknya. Pelipisnya terlihat memar dan beberapa plester menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Di samping Tao da Kris yang sama sama masih terlelapdi kursi sambil menggenggam tangan terkasihnya.

Mereka kelelahan. Itu pasti.

Saat sehun membawa Tao pulang dengan tak sadarkan diri di punggung pengawalnya, keadaan makin caos.

Yixing tak sadarkan diri, dan kembali sadar dengan berteriak histeris. Membuat Junmyeon panik bukan kepalang. Raja muda tersebut berusaha menenangkan sang istri, walau nyatanya ia jugavtakut akan keadaan Tao di dalam sana.

Setelah Yixing tenang dan beberapa rombongan yang mencari Tao telah kembali, barulah dokter keluar dari dalam Tao.

Menyampaikan kalau gadis itu baik baik saja. Namun Tao di sarankan untuk bedrest full beberapa hari ini.

Sepeninggalan Dokter Yixing kembali menangis di depan ranjang Tao. Di mana sang penghuni tengah tertidur akibat pengaruh obat. Seluruh orang kini ikut andil untuk menenangkan Yixing yang entah kenapa jadi kewat sensitif.

Setelah di tenangkan akhirnya Yixing pun tertidur pulas beralaskan karpet bulu di temani Junmyeon hingga pagi menjelang seperti ini.

"Eeuungg"

Erangan Tao membuat Kris terjaga. Tadi malam ia tidur jam 1, pantas saja wajahnya kusut.

"Kau bangun?" tanyanya retoris kala melihat Tao menggeliat.

Tao mengangguk, ia sedikit meringis saat hendak menggerakkan kakinya.

Omong omong Junmyeon sudah menyiapkan kursi roda untuk Tao katena kakinya sedikit terluka.

Dasar orangkaya sedikitnya perhatian malah jadi belebihan, itu kata Kris sat kursi rodanya datang jam setengah sebelas malam dan tak segan segan Junmyeon melempar Kris dengan batu besar yang ada di dekatbya.

"Mana yang sakit?"

"ssstt gege jangan keras keras, nanti mereka bangun." Ujar Tao seperti berbisik pada Kris seraya menunjuk dengan dagunya kepada sekumpulan manusia kelelahan di sekitarannya.

Mendengarnya Kris hanya cengengesan. Lalu pria dengan rahang tegas itu membantu Tao untuk duduk bersandar di headbadnya dengan nyaman.

"apa lukamu masih sakit?" kali ini Kris berbicara dengan lirih dan tidak heboh seperti tadi.

Tao mengangguk seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang masih terlihat pucat.

"Kakiku masih terasa sakit. Kepaluku juga masih pusing"

Kris tersenyum, lega rasanya bisa mendengar rajukan manis Zi Tao lagi, setelah tadi malam berkali kali ia harus bangun kerena desisan tak nyaman dari bibir gadis panda itu.

"mana yang sakit?"

Tao segera menunjuk pelipisnya yang sedikit menbiru .

Cup~

Entah setan darimana yang membisiki Kris, hingga ia dengan beraninya mengecup lama pelipis Tao. Padahal itu merupakan salah satu hal yang selalu Kris tahan ketika ia bersama Tao.

Namun tanpa ia sadari Tao cukup merona dengan tindakannya.

"g-gege?"

Kris menatap Tao yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

"Tao aku..."

"Tao kau sudah bangun?!" pekik seorang gadis di ambang pintu sedang membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air. Dan jangan lupa seorang lain di belakangnya yang entah kenapa menemukan sebuah aura menyeramkan yang keluar dari diri leadernya.

Gadis bermata bulat itu meletakkan bawaanya di atas meja belajar Tao sebelum merangkak naik ke ranjang sang putri. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari seekor naga berwajah tampan di sampingnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, orang orang yang ada di sanapun ikut terbangun dengan rasa lega menyelimuti perasaan masing masing.

Meninggalkan Kris yang frustasi di pojokan sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Jie jie?"

"Ya?"

Saat ini Tao baru selesai meminum obanya. Di sampingnya Kyungsoo sedang membereskan alat makan yang tadi di gunakan Zi Tao.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kai gege?"

Tanya Tao, sejenak membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"baik baik saja" jawabnya seraya menlqnjutkan kembali pekerjaannya tersebut.

Lalu hening sejanak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, seakan ragu untuk berbicara saat ini. Melihat itu akhirya Kyungsoo benar benar manghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ada yang ingin Tao bicarakan ya ?"

Tao masih diam sekan menimbang nimbang.

"Bicara saja, mungkn jie jie bisa bantu"

"eemm apa yang jie jie rasakan saat bersama Kai... Eh maksudku bagaimana rasanya...emm tidak tidak. Maksudku bagaimana jie jie bisa tau kalau kau menyukai Kai gege?"

Kyungsoo nampak sangat bingujlng dengan ucapan Tao yang putus putus dan terkesan gugup. Hingga iapun menyimpulkanya sendiri.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta Zi? "

Ini yang Tao bingung.

Tao menggeleng pelaan. Bibir kucingnya melengkung ke bawah.

"Tao tidak tau jie, Tao bingung."

Kyungsoo menghela napas kecil sebelum tersenyum maklum.

"sekarang dengarkan jiejie." Kyungsoo menyentuh kedua bahu Tao dengan lembut.

"terlepas dari kau jatuh cinta atau tidak, hanya kau yang bisa mengetahuinya. Dari sini"

Kyungsoo menyentuh ada Zi Tao, ia ikut merasakan detak jantung Tao yang tidak karuan. Merasakannya saja Kyungsoo sudah yakin kalau Tao memang benar benar terserang virus merah jambu.

Tapi Kyungsoo mau Tao sendiri yang menyadarinya. Hingga perasaan itu samakin membesar dan Tao bisa menunjukannya suatu saat nanti.

"Di hatimu. Hatimu yang akan memberikan jawabanya. Dan kau harus yakin jawaban hatimu itu benar."

Tbc again

Taonya udah mulai degdeg ser nih gengs...

Maunya ini cerita lanjutannya gimana yaa?

Kan drapnya ilang di chapter ini. Jadi kalo lama sory sory to say aje ye. Ugi harus semedi lagi soalnya buat lanjutan yang berikutnya.

Anda bisa menunggu?

Reviews yaa beib.


	11. Chapter 10

IT'S MUST BE LOVE

TAORIS

GS

BY

UGII

2 hari sudah Tao berbaring begitu saja di tempat tidur. Tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun. Tidak ada sekolah_oke, itu malah membuat Tao senang. Tidak ada jalan jalan ke luar apalagi memanjat pohon.

Karena sungguh, Junmyeon membuatnya bak pasien pengidap penyakit paling mematikan yang bisa menular jika di lepas ke alam bebas. Dan asal kalian tau saja itu sangat menyebalkan.

Seperti saat ini, istana nampak seperti rumah tak berpenghuni. Sepi.

Entah kemana semua orang orang yang selalu hilir mudik di kediaman kerajaan tersebut. Tao sendiri masih bertahan di kamarnya untuk saat ini. Setidaknya sebelum mendengar jeritan melengking dari arah dapur.

Gadis yang masih mengenakan piyama motif panda itu dengan tertatih tatih menuruni anak tangga, hal itu dikarenakan ia tak mau jatuh lagi dan berakhir dengan dikurung di dalam kamar selama sebulan penuh oleh sang kakak tercinta.

"Junhong?" gumam sang gadis sambil manatap heran temannya yang tengah menganga lebar di depan seorang laki laki yang amat di kenal Tao_Kris.

"T-tao" ucap junhong terbata.

"Sedang apa kau di sani?"

Junhong tak juga menjawab, hanya mengedip ngedip kan matanya berulang kali.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa temanmu ke atas. Dan hati hati saat jalan di tangganya." Kata Kris seraya mengusap surai hitam Tao sebelum melenggang pergi dari tempat mereka berada.

"Junhong ayo ke atas"

Tao menarik narik blazer sekolah Junhong supaya mengikutinya ke kamarnya. Namun teman kelewat tingginya itu malah menatapnya penuh selidik sebelum kembali berteriak kencang.

"ITU SUNGGUH KRIS, KRIS EXO?! YA TUHAN YATUHAN YATUHAN SEHERUSNYA AKU MEMINTA TANDA TANGANNYA, BERFOTO DENGANNYA ATAU ATAU MEMELUKNYA." Gadis itu masih berteriak heboh manakala Zi Tao menatapnya dengan raut tak suka.

Entahlah melihat Junhong yang seperti memuja Kris seperti itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit risih. Seakan enggan melihat betapa memesonanya seorang Kris di hadapan orang lain.

"Iya, dia Kris Exo. Mau apa kau? Jangan coba coba memeluknya apalagi menciumnya atau kau akan-"

Perkataan Tao terpotong saat melihat Junhong menatapnya penuh selidik.

"kenapa kau marah marah?" tanya Jungong dengan nada polosnya.

"lagi pula mana berani aku menciumnya, bisa bisa aku di diami moonjong satu minggu penuh_tunggu sebenarnya kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?"

Diam diam Tao menghela napasnya lega.

"kuceritakan di atas."

"Jadi sudah satu minggu penuh mereka di sini? Kenapa kau tak memeberi tauku?"

"aahh berhenti lah Berteriak Junhong, kau merusak gendang telingaku."

"yah habis kau menyimpan mahluk mahluk keren itu sendiri." Junhong memberenggut, berusaha merejuk pada Tao.

"Akukan pernah diantar olehnya ke sekolah, kau juga sempat melihatnya."

"tetap saja aku marah padamu."

Gadis yang rambutnya telah berubah warna jadi coklat ini membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Tao dengan tangan yang di lipat didada. Sedangkan Tao hanya memutar malas matanya. Itu sungguh sangat biasa, lihatsaja di pancing sedikit maka...

"Jadi ada angin apa kau kesini?"

1

2

3

"Ahh..." Kan moodnya berubah lagi.

Tao tersenyum geli malihat Junhong yang telah berbalik kembali kearahnya.

"Sehun bilang kau merindukanku dan karena aku sedang santai jadi aku memutuskan kemari"

Tao meringis mendengarnya. Dasar Oh bermulut ember Sehun, ia membocorkan curhatannya kemarin malam tentang betapa rindunya ia pada temannya itu.

"Lalu setelah itu kau mau apa?"

Junhong terlihat berpikir. "Tidak tau, Sehun tidak menyuruhku malakukan apapun."

Lagi lagi Tao meringis, sungguh temanya ini polos atau bodoh sih sebenarnya.

"Kau mau menari untukku?"

"Menari?"

"iya, aku sudah lama tak melihatmu manari"

"euum baiklah"

"wahh benar mau, kalau begitu ayo kita ketempat aku biasa berlatih."

Dengan di bantu oleh Junhong Tao berjalan menuju ke arah tempat biasa ia berlatih dan berharap semoga saja para tamunya tak sedang menggunakan ruangannya.

Namun di tengah jalan ponsel di saku blazer Junhong berdering, membuat mereka berhenti sejenak dan membiarkan Junhong mengangkat telponnya lebih dulu.

Junhong menghampiri Tao dengan raut penuh penyesalan.

"Tao, mian~"

"Wae?"

"Appa menyuruhku pulang karena Yongguk oppa dan Himchan eonni sedang berkunjung. Bagaimana ini?"

Tao sedikit mengembungkan pipinya, ia kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kan jarang jarang kakak laki laki Junhong itu berkunjung kerumah mereka setelah sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu pindah ke Jepang.

Jadi mana tega ia menahan Junhong di sini. Itu terdengar sangat jahat kalau kalian mau tahu.

Hingga akhirnya haluan berubah. Junhong pulang dan sang tuan putri tangah duduk termenung di taman belakang kerajaan.

Entah kenapa ia merasa jadi sangat kesepian begini. Sehun tak ada, Kyungsoo menghilang Yixing entah kemana dan Junmyeon jangan di tanya sudah pasti tak ada di istana. Padahal 2 hari kebelakang tak ada dari mereka yang meninggalkannya, apa harus ia sakit lagi untuk mendapat perhatian mereka lagi.

"sendiri nona?"

Suara bass itu menghancurkan lamunan Tao. Membuat ia menolah dan langsung di suguhi wajah Kris yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Pria itu tersenyum sangat manis, tak ayal rona kemerahan menjalar keseluruh permukaan wajahnya.

Wajah Kris hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari wajahnya, bagaimana bisa ia menahan gejolak yang lagi lagi muncul dalam hatinya. Gemuruh di dalam tubuhnya menyelipkan rasa geli yang menyenangkan.

"Mana temanmu?"

Namun berhasil Kris hancurkan dengan membawa bawa Junhong. Sialan, batin Tao.

"Pulang."

"Siapa sih namanya? Dia menggemaskan sekali?"

"Junhong dan dia sudah punya kekasih, asal gege tau saja."

Kris terkekeh mendengar Tao yang seakan tak suka pada sikapnya yang ingin tau soal Junhong. Membuatnya ingin terus menggodanya.

"Wah benarkah, sayang sekali."

"Apanya yang sayang?!"

"akunya yang sayang kamu"

"Aa..."

Mulut Tao terbuka tak henak melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan Kris yang entah kenapa menjadi sedikit menjurus.

Kris ingin sekali tertawa menlihat ekspresi Tao saat ini, namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga karena tak mau Tao makun unmood.

"mau jalan jalan?"

Raut wajah Tao berbeda 180 derajat dari tadi siang, karena sore ini airmukanya begitu ceria dan menyenangkan.

Sejak kepergian Junhong yang tiba tiba, ia di ajak oleh Kris jalan jalan ke mana saja asal keluar.

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan pergi ke padang rumput tempat ia dan Sehun sering kabur dulu. Mereka duduk berdua di bawah pohon cukup besar. Saling berbicara satu sama lain mengobrolkan hal hal menyenangkan. Hampir mirip dengan kali ke dua mereka bertemu.

Hingga tak terasa keduanya sudah menghabiskan berjam jam untuk kegiatan tersebut.

Matahari sudah ingin istirahat, begitupun dengan Tao yang tengah berbaring berbantalkan paha Kris, sedangkan sang pemilik tengah bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya sambil mematai paras menawan gadis pujaannya dengan sesekali merapihkan anak rambut Zi Tao yang tak sengaja menghalangi pemandangan paling indah bagi pemuda satu ini.

Angin angin nakal tak mengganggu gadis panda itu terlelap karena ia di lindungi jaket cukup tebal milik Kris.

Entah berapa kali Kris tersenyum lembut pada Tao yang nampak sangat pulas dalam tidurnya.

Dan entah berapa kali juga ia barterimakasih pada tuhan yang telah menciptakan mahluk seindah ini. Serta berharap bahwa sang bidadari ini lah yang akan manemani sisa hidupnya.

Pria ini mendesah seraya memandangi warna jingga yang merambat menyusuri langit sore. Tak kalah indah dengan paras menakjubkan gadis yang tengah berbaring di pahanya kini.

Merasa hari mulai beranjak malam, Kris memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa membangunkan Tao yang terlihat begitu lelap dalam tidurnya.

Maka dengan kehatihatian tingkat dewa, Kris mengangkat Tao dan menggendongnya di depan, seperti koala.

Untuung saja Tao sebelumnya menunjukkan jalan rahasianya, hingga Kris tak perlu melewati pemukiman warga. Bisa biasa ia di anggap melakukan hal yang iya iya jika para warga melihatnya menggendong sang putri dengan posisi agak riskan seperti ini.

Kaki kaki jenjang Zi Tao ia lingkarkan ke pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan gadis itu terkait di lehernya dan kepala Tao yang terbaring di bahu lebar Kris, membuat sang pemuda bisa mendengar helaan nafas sang gadis.

"Kau tau Tao, aku selalu berhasil membuat orang orang menjerit seperti Junhong tadi siang. Tapi saat bersamamu, kaulah yang membuat hatiku histeris bahkan tanpa melakukan apapun kau selalu sukses membuatku berhasil menahan napas karena pesonamu.

Kau, kau yang selalu akan aku puja. Pandaku...

...aku mencintaimu"

Ini seharusnya menjadi hari paling membahagiakan untuk kerajaan Huang. Hari di mana raja dan ratu mereka sudah beranjak 2 tahun menjadi pasangan yang diagung agungkan kerajaan. Hari di mana sang raja resmi mengucap sumpah sehidup sematinya dengan seorang gadis desa sederhana dan disaksikan ribuan pasang mata.

Tidak ada unsur politik dalam penyatuan dua insan ini. Semuanya murni karena Junmyeon telah jatuh pada pesona gadis polos nan lembut seperti Zang Yixing.

Tapi ada yang aneh dari keadaan kerajaan. Semuanya nampak biasa biasa saja.

Yaah kalian tau ini semua berkat kepercayaan sang raja yang terlampau cerdik_Chen.

Bahkan hingga saat ini Yixing serta Zi Tao tidak menyadari kalau Junmyeon telah membuat perhelatan besar yang hampir melibatkan seluruh kerajaan.

Buktinya untuk sekarang, Yixing masih sibuk dengan bunga bunga di tamannya. Serta Tao dengan entengnya melangkahkan kaki bersama Sehun untuk berangkat sekolah.

Tak ada raut kecurigaan dari keduanya.

Bahkan Tao pun tenang tenang saja saat ini. Walau tadi ia sempat menggerutu akan sikap kakaknya yang tiba tiba memaksanya pergi ke sekolah.

Tapi Tao sendiri tidak keberatan sih, toh ia pun sudah merasa sehat. Apalagi dengan kakinya yang sudah bisa menendang bokong seseorang, Sehun contohnya.

"Aaahh hari ini, hari yang membahagiakan ya Tao?" ujar Junhong dengan tangan yang di satukan di depan dadanya.

"kau kenapa Junhong? " tanya Tao heran.

"aku bahagia tau!"

"kenapa? Jongup mengajakmu kencan kemarin?"

"Bukan" gadis yang tinggi ya melebihi tinggi kekasihnya ini berdecak sebal. "masa kau tak tau?"

"Kau tak ingat aku baru masuk sekolah lagi?"

"heol, kau tak sekolah bertahun tahun pun harusnya kau tau kalau raj_"

"Yak, kaki panjang!" itu Sehun, di belakangnya terdapat seorang pemuda bermata sipit.

"Apa muka tembok?" laki laki itu terkekeh mendengar kekasihnya_Junhong berdecak kesal saat Sehun menyebutnya kaki panjang.

"kau juga, kenapa tertawa?" tuduh Junhong pada Joongup.

"Kau manis kalau sedang kesal" ucap lelaki tersebut.

Sehun dan Tao serempak ber rollingeyes.

Tao akhirnya kembali dengan catatannya, sedangkan Sehun beralih mendekati Junhong yang masih merajuk pada Joongup.

"Kau baru saja hampir membuat rencana gagal nona Choi" bisik Sehun, sedangkan matanya terus memperhatikan Tao. Ia takut ketahuan.

Bayangkan saja jika itu terjadi. Waktu yang rajanya habiskan untuk mempersiapkan ini semua hancur hanya karena tiba tiba Tao berteriak 'YIXING JIEJIE JUNMYEON GEGE MEMBERIMU KEJUTAN ROMANTIS' saat pulang sekolah.

Maaf maaf saja bagi Sehun itu sama sekali tak lucu.

"memang kanapa?" tanya Junhong ikut berbisik.

"Tao tidak tau soal rencana itu. Kau sendiri kan tau bagaimana Tao dan mulut embernya."

"Omona, Jinjja?"

Sehun mengangguk meyakinkan.

"yaaa tuhan aku minta maaf, aku benar benar tak tau"

"haaaaah yasudahlah"

Ppulang sekolah Tao kelimpungan, Kyungsoo mengoceh dari tadi. Istana tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa maid yang hilir mudik di depan kamar Tao dan permaisuri.

Di kamarnya, Tao sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan hanya mengenakan bathrrobe. Ia sedang asik menonton Kyungsoo yang masih saja sibuk menggerutu tentang gaun apa yang harus Tao kenakan.

Sudah ada 5 gaunyang tercecer begitu saja di lantai kamar sang putri. Semuanya tak lolos seleksi.

"Yang ini yah?" ucap Kyungsoo setengah memelas. Di tangannya sebuah long dress berwarna abu abu dengan sebuah hiasan bunga di dadanya.

Sontak Tao menggeleng, sebenarnya ia tidak cukup yakin dengan siapa pemilik gaun itu. Karena seingatnya ia tak perna memiliki atau membeli baju model tante tante seperti itu.

Kyungsoo mendesah keras, melihat Tao menggeleng.

"Yasudah, pilih sendiri." Seru Kyungsoo sangking kesalnya.

Dan Tao menurut. Karena melihat Junmyeon yang sedang mengoceh lebih baik dari malihat Kyungsoo yang diam dan memendam kekesalan, percayalah seorang pendiam akan menakutkan saat sedang kesal.

Gadis itu mengangkat telunjuknya ke dagu sambil menelisik berbagai macam dress di sekitarnya. Sesekali telunjuknya itu mengetuk ngetuk bibirnya yang ter pout lucu.

Ia bingung, iakan sangat awam dalam hal seperti ini.

Tao lantas berbalik. Memandang Kyungsoo dengan cengiran anehnya.

"Aku memilih yang itu saja deh" ucap Tao menunjuk bubble dress berwarna pink pastel tanpa lengan dan pita kecil di bagian pinggangnya.

Bukannya senang Kyungsoo malah ingin menelan bulat bulat gadis di depannya.

Yang benar saja itukan pilihan pertamanya.

Yixing dan Tao tengah duduk manis di dalam sebuah mobil kerajaan yang beberapa saat lalu menjemput mereka.

Pakaian keduanya sudah rapi, cantik. Namun raut bingung tak dapat di halau dari wajah ayu mereka.

Yixing tampak mengagumkan dengan shift dress berwarna merah. Tipikal Yixing sekali, yang tidak mau memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya di depan banyak orang. Rambut panjangnya hanya di ikat sederhana, dan hanya ada tambahan bandana kecil berhiaskan permata di rambutnya tersebut. Sangat manis.

Begitu pula adik iparnya. Ia memakai gaun pilihannya. Rambut hitamnya di buat sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawahnya. Parasnya yang cantik di sapu makeup tipis.

"Jiejie, kita mau kemana sih?"tanya Tao penasaran.

Yixing pun mengedikan bahunya, sama sama buta ke mana mereka akan pergi.

Tadi Kyungsoo sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu bersama dengan Sehun. Mereka sama rapinya dengan Yixing dan Tao. Kyungsoo yang mengenakan gaun dengan potongan Aline berwarna soft blue dan sehun yang mengenakan blazer hitam sebagai outter pakaiannya cukup meyakinkan dua wanita kerajaan itu bahwa acara yang akan di hadiri cukup resmi.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah padang rumput luas yang di sulap Junmyeon menjadi tempat pesta yang menakjubkan.

Konsepnya garden party,sama seperti konsep pernikahan Yixing dan Junmyeon yang juga di laksanakan di tempat ini.

Di sebelah timur terdapat sebuah panggung terbuka di hiasi berbagi macam bunga. Hal paling di sukai Yixing.

Yixing dan Tao sama sekali belum menyadari apa yang terjadi. Hingga pada saat keduanya keluar, meeka di kejutkan oleh puluhan bulter yang berbaris sepanjang jalan menuju panggung.

Tak lama suara musik mengalun, dentingan piano begitu merdu di telinga Yixing. Dan sebuah suara emas terdengar seiring musik yang mulai semakin kuat. Itu suara Baekhyun, yixing hapal karena ia sempat melihat mereka latihan. Persis untuk lagu ini.

 _nan ganghaeboyeodo utgo isseodo honjail ttaega manha_

 _neul geogjeonghana eobseo boyeodo hal mari manha_

Yixing trus melangkah. Sedangkan Zi Tao menghampiri Kyungsoo saat gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu melambaikan tangan padanya dari samping panggung. Di sana ia bisa melihat Kris yang tengah memainkan piano dengan serius bersama teman temannya yang bernyanyi dengan merdunya.

 _cheom bon sungan neomuna kkeullyeoseo_

 _igeotjeogeot jaeji mothago marhaesseo_

Yixing hampir menangis saat naik ke atas panggung.

 _The answer is you_

 _My answer is you_

 _nae modeungeol da boyeojwo bwasseo_

 _You are my everything_

 _neomu hwaksinhaeseo_

Dari balakan Junmyeon datang dengan seikat mawar berwarna putih. Lalaki itu bergerak ke depan menuju Yixing yang menatapnya dengan binar haru di matanya

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut. Tubuh tegapnya terbalut tuxedo hitam. Begitu serasi jika di pasangkan dengan Yixing.

Saat yang lainnya sudah berhenti bernyanyi alunan piano dari sang leader masih terdengar bagai latar musik kedua insan yang saling menatap mesra itu.

Junmyeon menarik napasnya, nampak sedikit gugup. Bahkan mungkin sama gugupnya dengan saat di mana ia akan mengucapkan sumpah setianya 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Yixing..." tatapan maya Junmyeon kini sepenuhnya jatuh pada manik jernih wanita yang telah mengisi hariharinya.

"Dulu aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis desa, yang dengan lancangnya mencuri hatiku yang pada saat itu masih sebagai putra mahkota."

Yixing diam, menunggu perkataan Junmyeon selanjutnya.

" Gadis seindah bunga sakura dan semurni pualam. Gadis dengan senyuman sehangat matahari di musim semi. Gadis yang telah membuat pemuda angkuh sepertiku merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya"

Junmyeon berkata sambil menatap lekat lekat pada sang istri tercinta.

" Gadis yang telah memberikanku kekuatan, yang telah menjadi jawaban atas segala kegelisahanku.

Hari demi hari gadis itu terus menariku ke dalam pusaran kebahagiaan. Dan tepat pada hari ini, 2 tahun yang lalu aku dan gadis itu berdiri di sini. Mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati yang di berkati pohon angin dan matahari."

Hati Yixing berdesir mendengar untaian kata kata yang Junmyeon ucapakan.

"bersama kita rajut asa demi asa , membuatku tak mampu memikirkan kemungkinan buruk saat bersamamu. Tak perlu secantik aprodite, untuk menghiasi hariku. Karena dengan caramu tersenyum dan cinta kita yang sederhana cukup menjadikan hariku indah penuh makna."

Tao benar benar trpesona dengan kakaknya kali ini. Ia bangga mempunyai Junmyeon dan Yixing.

"Di belakang kita sudah ada 2 tahun, mari kita rangkai sama sama tahun tahun berikutnya. Dengan kesederhanaan mu dan cinta kita"

Yixing menengis sekarang, kata kata Junmyeon benar benar menyentuh hatinya sampai yang paling dadalam

"Terimakasih, terimakasih telah menjadi cintaku." Junmyeon menutupnya dengan mengecup lama pungunggung tangan Yixing.

"Nde... Hiks mari kita lewati tahun-tahun berikutnya bersama. Aku, kau dan bayi dalam perutku"

Belum sempat Junmyeon bertanya lebih lanjut Yixing sudah terlebih dahulu memeluknya. Dan disusul oleh sebuah lagu yang tak kalah indah dari lagu yang sebelumnya di lantunkan oleh tamu terhormat yang talah jauh jauh datang dari seoul.

 ** _Exo Lucky_**

Tao sedang duduk di salah satu meja, mengamati berjalannya pesta yang meriah. Matanya tak henti manatap kagum pada Yixing dan Junmyeon yang tengah berdansa bersama tamu yang lainnya.

Yixing telah berganti baju dengan gaun potongan asimetrical berwarna putih senada dengan alaskaki yang ia gunakan. Rambutnya ia gulung ke atas memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

Tao tersenyum sendiri melihat pasangan itu.

Mengingat betapa bahagianya wajah Junmyeon saat mengetahui bahwa Yixing tengah mengandung anak mereka.

Nampaknya disini bukan hanya Junmyeon yang membuat kejutan.

"Tidak berdansa yang mulia?" Tao menoleh kearah sumber suara, lalu melemparkan senyumnya yang amat manis.

Itu Kris, ia manpak sangat tampan. Pakaiannya yang rapi dan rambutnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa membuatnya tampak makin mempesona.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa." Jawab Tao malu-malu.

Kris terkekeh, membuat Tao jadi cemberut, ia merajuk. "menyebalkan" gumamnya pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar Kris.

"siapa?"

"Kau, gegeku, semuanya."

"kenapa?"

"cih, pura pura tak tau. Kalian dengan teganya menyembunyikan hal seperti ini padaku. Yang mendapat kejutan kan Yixing jie jie kenapa aku juga tak di beri tau."

Kris tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusak pelan rambut Zi Tao. Ia hanya tak mau saja diomeli karena telah merusak tatan rambut yang Kyungsoo buat dengan susah payah.

"Itu permintaan kakakmu, dia bilang kau tak pintar jaga rahasia."

Mendengar jawaban Kris, Tao makin cemberut yang entah kenapa dalam pikiran Kris hal itu hanya akan membuatnya gemas pada Zi Tao.

"Hei, jangan marah." Kris mencolek dagu Zi Tao namun langsung ditepis begitu saja oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kemarin saat aku melihat lihat daerah sini, aku menemukan tempat yang bagus. Mau menemaniku ke sana?"

Mata hitam itu berbinar mendengar ajakan Kris dan. Tak lama senyum itu mengembang. Senyum manis yang selalu membuat Kris tak bisa tidur.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Junmyeon. Kris membawa Tao ketempat yang ia maksud. Tempat yang letaknya ada di belakang panggung.

Tempat itu di kelilingi ilalang sepinggang Zi Tao. Ditengah tengahnya terdapat sebuah batu besar yang cukup tinggi.

Kris naik keatas sebelum membantu Tao. Beruntung gadis itu tak mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo untuk mengenakan highhils.

Pemandangannya tak kalah indah dengan bukitnya. Jika ia tengok ke belakang panggung terbuka tempat pesta di adakan terlihat sangat kecil.

"indah bukan?"

Tao menoleh kesamping, kaarah Kris yang tengah menatap lurus kedepan.

Dilihat dari samping, membuat Kris semakin tampan. Garis hidungnya terbentuk dengan sempurna, serta kedua mata tajam yang entah kenapa malah membuat Tao merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

Kris menoleh, membuat Zi Tao gelagapan. Oh ia ketahuan saat menatap penuh minat kepada kris. Malu sekali.

Sedangkan pria di sampingnya itu hanya terkekeh melihat Zi Tao yang menunduk di sampingnya.

"kemana tiaramu Zi?" tanya Kris kemudian.

Tao mendongak. "aku malas memakainya"

"kalau pakai ini bagaimana?"

Kris tiba-tiba memakaikan sebuah flowercorn yang ternyata sudah ia siapkan di sedari tadi kapada Tao. Membuat si pemakai menjadi sangat manis. Lalu lelaki muda itu merapian helaian rambut Zi Tao yang beterbangan di tiup angin.

Tapi diluar kendalinya, tangan Kris tak berhenti sampai di sana. Telapak besarnya kini mulai membelai pelan pipi Zi Tao yang mulai memerah. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, tau tau bibir keduanya sudah bertemu.

Awalnya gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Namun lama kelamaan ia mengikuti alur yang Kris ciptakan. Mereka bergerak seirama, tenang mengikuti deru angin lembut yang juga menemani kedua sejoli ini memadu kasih.

Walau demikian suara jantungnya sendiri membuat Tao sedikit gugup hingga tanpa sadar meremas terlalu kencang bagian depan jas yang di gunakan oleh Kris.

Dan dengan begitu lembut Kris meraih tangan itu, menggenggamnya, memberikannya keyakinan bahwa yang mereka lakukan itu bukan kesalahan.

Melihat situasi dan keadaan Zi Tao yang mulai tenang, Kris makin berani memindahkan tangannya ke tenguk sang gadis. Meekannya supaya bisa lebih dalam memangut belahan menggoda milik Zi Tao.

Dan sebuah kecupan lembut mengakhiri ciumannya.

Tangan besar itu masih menggenggam tangan Zi Tao serta menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Zi, aku mencintaimu."

Maunya apa TBC ato END?

TBC Aja yeeee

Hai hai balik lagi ni ada yang makin penasaran?

Btw, Lvenge Sunbae apakah ini udah cukup panjang. Maaf sebelumnya untuk typo dan durasi yang sangat pendek. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Deep bow. Dan jujur aku kagum banget sama Lvenge senbae yang walau pun cerita taoris udah mulai jarang di minati, masih aja ngasih suport ssama kita kita author taoris yang masih bertahan. Pokoknya aku udah resmi de ngefans sama Lvenge sunbae. Hahahaha

Dan Ini Kris udah ngomong tentang perasaannya. Tinggal Tao yang jawab tapi apa yakin di terima? Kemungkinankan bisa apa aja. Soo reviews yaaa kalo mau tau kelanjutannya.

Saya ugii mihon diri bye.

selamat bertemu di final chapter.


	12. Chapter 11End

Tao kembali bangun dengan keadaan yang sama. Mata sembab, hidung merah kepala pening dan segala hal yang dapat menyiksanya.

Tidak, ia tidak terkena demam atau suatu penyakit mematikan.

Ia hanya sedang Rindu.

Saya tekankan **Rindu.**

Lebih tepatnya rasa rindu yang tak dapat di salurkan. Belum lagi perasaan menyesal serta rasa bersalah yang senantiasa menggerogoti seluruh organ vitalnya.

Ini berawal dari rasa ragunya, rasa ragu yang membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama cinta sejatinya.

K*T

 _2 bulan sebelumnya_

Tao menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia lelah sangat lelah.

Pagi pagi buta Zi Tao telah keluar dari dalam istana dengan masih mengenakan piyama yang di lapisi cardigan untuk menghalau angin pagi yang ia akui lebih dingin dari pada malam hari.

Tao berjalan terus tanpa tau kakinya melangkah ke mana. Tangannya membawa sebuah flowercorn yang ia dapat dari seoang yang ia akui mampu membuatnya jungkir balik karena desiran menyenangkan kala keduanya berhadapan.

Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan para penduduk yang hendak menjalani aktivitas mereka masing masing.

Dan tanpa sadar tapak kakinya membawa ia ke sebuah padang rumput luas. Ia barjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju ke arah sebuah pohon besar.

Saat kakinya menginjak ke rerumputan yang mengelilingi pohon tersebut, kakinya masih bisa merasakan dinginnya embun pagi dari ujung tumbuhan hijau tersebut.

Tak memperdulikan basah di kakinya, Zi Tao menundukan dirinya di akar pohon yang menonjol ke permukaan tanah.

Matahari semakin tinggi, tidak terasa sudah setengah jam ia duduk termenung di sana.

Ia bukan melamun, ia termenung. Termenung memikirkan seseorang yang sukses membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan matanya tadi malam. Kris.

Kemarin ia belum sempat menjawab pernyataan pria dengan usia 6 tahun di atasnya itu. Ia bahkan terlalu malu untuk sekedar menatap wajahnya katika kecupan demi kecupan berhenti Kris berikan padanya.

Maka dengan muka memerah sempurna ia buru buru pergi menunggalkan Kris, tanpa tau sorot mata pria tersebut amat kental dengan kekecewaan.

Zi Tao akui, ketika bersama Kris ia merasa nyaman dan seolah terlindungi. Dan ia juga tak mungkin tak terpesona pada sosok Kris.

Pria dewasa, berwajah rupawan dan penuh perhatian. Gadis mana yang tak terpikat pada tipe tipe di atas.

Tao pun demikian.

Walau pikirannya selalu menepis prasangkanya, hatinya selalu berkata lain.

Ada perasaan lain selain menganggap Kris sebagai kakaknya. Lebih dari itu, Kris seolah menariknya pada suatu perasaan yang orang awam sebut dengan cinta.

Tapi sayangnya Tao sangat terlalu awam, hingga membuatnya sangat hati hati dalam menentukan langkah. Ia tak mau kalau kalau hanya ia saja yang terlalu jauh menafsirkan parasaannya.

Tapi setelah kemarin Kris menyatakan perasaan, tiba tiba sesuatu seolah menamparnya.

Ia ingat, ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, saat ia bersedih, bahagia, bahkan ketakutan pun sosok Kris lah yang selalu ia ingat untuk pertama kali.

"Apa aku benar benar jatuh cinta?" gumamnya.

 _Pasti hatimu tau jawabannya, dan kau harus yakin kalau jawabanmu itu benar._

Perkataan Kyungsoo tempo hari terngiang ngiang diingatannya. Dan tanpa sadar ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Dimana ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

Lantas senyum lebar itupun terbit di paras cantiknya.

Iya yakin, dan harus yakin pada hatinya.

"Yah ini pasti cinta"

Namun ada yang membuat senyum itu pudar.

Bagaimana cara berbicara pada Kris kalau ia pun juga punya perasaan yang sama paa Kris, setelah ia meninggalkan begitu saja pria tersebut. Akan terlihat sangat jahat jika ia datang begitu saja lalu bilang ia juga menyukai Kris.

Harus ada sesuatu yang spesial.

Dan ketika ia mendapatkan sesuatu, secepat kilat gadis itu bangkit dan berlari. Berlari menuju orang yang ia yakini sebagai takdirnya, cintanya.

K*T

"Kau yakin tidak akan menunggunya?" ucap Junmyeon sambil memperhatikan para bulternya mengangkat barang barang milik Kris dan yang lainnya.

"Ya, mungkin ia tak mau bertemu denganku lagi. Biarkan saja. Tapi tolong sampaikan salamku padanya myoen, katakan padanya kalau ucapanku tak main main. Juga aku minta maaf kalau parkataanku itu membebankannya." Tukas Kris dengan wajah yang sendu.

Junmyeon tau semuanya, bahkan sebelum Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Tao, pemuda itu terlebih dahulu meminta izin padanya. Awalnya Junmyeon sempat menolak, takut kalau Kris hanya memainkan perasaan adiknya. Namun kala melihat kilat kesungguhan dari mata Kris, Junmyeon pun luluh.

Hingga pada pagi tadi ia dikejutkan oleh ketukan brutal dari Sehun yang mengabarkan bahwa Exo akan segera kembali ke seoul pagi itu. Ketika itu juga tungkai kakinya melangkah ke kamar sang adik, tapi sayang ia tak menemukan gadis tersebut di manapun.

Itu membuat Kris kecewa tentu saja. Ia merasa kalau Zi Tao benar benar menolaknya secara halus.

Padahal, walau ia benar di tolak, setidaknya Zi Tao bertemu dan bicara langsung padanya.

Kris melirik beberapa anggotanya, chanbaek dan Luhan sudah ada di dalam mobil. Nampaknya Sehun tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pulangnya mereka, walau tadi Kris sempat menangkap Sehun yang tengah mengecupi beberapa kali punggung tangan Luhan.

Disisi lain Chen dan Xiumin terlihat sedang mengucapan salam perpisahan serta Kai yang tengah meraung raung tak mau di pisahkan dari Kyungsoo yang menatap diam tingkah laku Kai.

Jujur Kris juga ingin seperti itu, walau agak sedikit jijik juga melihat tingkah Kai. Tapi bukankan itu wujud perasaannya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, Kris pun kembali berpamitan paa Junmyeon dan Yixing. Lalu menyusul anggotanya.

Mobil van warna silper itu mulai menjauh bahkan sudah tak terlihat, ketika Zi Tao sampai ke gerbang utama.

"Kenapa semuanya ada di luar?" tanya Zi Tao keheranan.

"Dari mana saja kau?" bukan menjawab, Junmyeon malah balik bertanya pada Tao.

"Aku..." Tao merasa tak enak. Tangannya meremat flowercorn yang ia genggam.

Melihat perubahan adik iparnya, Yixing berinisiatif menghampiri Zi Tao.

"Exo pulang zi.." ucapnya lembut. Tapi tak membuat raut trkejut dari Zi Tao berkurang.

"Bohong..." desisnya

Matanya mulai berkaca kaca. Kepalanya menggeleng geleng tak percaya. Ia yakin ia belum terlambat.

"Zi..." lirih Yixing. Ia tak tahan melihat aliran air mata yang mulai merambat di pipi Zi Tao.

"mereka belum pergikan jie " air matanya kan deras, membuat Junmyeon mau tak mau memeluk adik kecilnya. Sedikit banyak ia juga bersalah, kenapa ia tak bisa menahan kepergian Kris sedikit saja.

"aku... Aku belum sempat menjawab pernyataan nya ge.. Bagaimana ini."

"ssstt dia bilang dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia minta maaf kalau perkataanya hanya membuatmu tak nyaman." Ucap Junmyeon masih memeluk erat tubuh adiknya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Tapi mendengar hal tersebut malah membuat tangis Zi Tao makin kencang.

Ia benar benar cengeng. Tapi kali ini ia bukan karena kecengengannya, ia menangis karena ia merasa di bodohi oleh perasaannya sendiri. Ketika ia sudah yakin akan persasaanya tiba tiba Kris pergi. Dan ia tak tau apakah ia akan kembali atau tidak.

K*T

Mulai sat itu Tao seolah menghindar daru segala macam hal yang berkaitan dengan Kris.

Bukan bermaksud ingin melupakan, tapi ia hanya tidak mau kalau perasaannya makin besar sedangkan orang yang ia sukai ternyata entah berada di mana. Ia hanya ingin perasaannya kembali normal, sama sebelum ia bertemu dengan orang itu.

Tapi hari hari yang ia jalani seolah berdurasi lebih pajang saat tak ada pemuda itu di sekitarnya.

Hingga ia pun melakukan semua kegiatan yang membuatnya tak mengingat sosok itu. Mulai dari belajar tanpa kenal waktu, bahkan ia juga aktif kembali dalam kejuaraan whusu.

Junmyeon dan Yixing ikut mendukung kegiatan Tao, walau dalam hati keduanya ketar ketir melihat raut kelelahan yang melekat diwajah gadis tersebut.

Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada melihat gadis itu menangis sesegukan seperti tempo hari.

dan merekapun membiarkan Tao unruk melakukan apapun asalkan ia cukup bisa membagi waktunya, terutama untuk istirahat. dan Tao akan selalu patuh pada aturan tertersebut

Namun beda dengan malam ini. Tao lebih memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon depan istana yang biasanya ia panjat.

Entah ada angin apa hingga ia mau melakukannya. Karena biasanya ia sangat menghindari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kris.

Seharusnya ia sudah tidur mengingat malam telah larut. Setelah melewati hari yang panjang, akhirnya Tao bisa beristirahat. Karena bagaimana pun ia butuh tenaga yang cukup besar untuk menjalani hari harinya yang entak kenapa menjadi sangat menguras energi akhir akhir ini.

Dan hanya satu alasannya ada di sini.

Perasaan yang jauh dari kata nyaman, perasaan tak enak yang seolah memberi tahu kannya kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik malam ini. Dan ada pula terselip sebuah perasaan lain di antara perasaan tak nyaman itu.

Rindu.

Tao menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon di sampingnya, membiarkan air matanya menetes setitik demi setitik.

Tao rindu, rindu Kris. Selalu seperti ini. Diselalsela keinginan kuatnya untuk melupakan Kris, selalu ada rasa tak sanggup yang menghinggapi relung hati paling dalamnya. Walau selalu ia tepis jauh jauh tapi tetap sangat terasa.

Dan di sini dulunya untuk pertama kali ada orang asing yang menemaninya berbincang. Menyisipkan kehangatan di antara rasa sepinya. Membisikkan kekuatan di setiap canda hangatnya. Bahkan ia berani bersumpah, tidurnya malam itu menjadi tidur paling nyenyak yang pernaha ia alami.

Tapi sekali lagi, keadaan seolah menkhianati semua rasa yang ia punya. Seperti takdir memang tak pernah berpihak pada hatinya. Membuat seolah olah perasaannya hanya sebuah perasaan semu yang tak punya arti apa apa.

Padahal Tao yakin ini benar benar cinta dan memang harus cinta.

Tao mengangkat tangannya ke arah matapandanya, menghalau agar tangisnya tak pecah lagi.

Tapi percuma, ia terlalu rindu. Bahkan serasa rindu yang ia alami hendak membununya. Yang ia perlubsekarang hanya Kris.

Kris.

K*T

Tangis pecah di tempat lain. Gadis gadis berbagai usia meraung raung histeris kala sbuah ambulance meninggalkan pelataran sebuah gedung megah sambil membawa seseorang tak sadarkan diri di dalamnya.

Itu Kris Wu, leader Exo. Idola mereka.

Exo yang saat itu baru selesai menyelenggarakan tur asianya tengah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di gedung agensi mereka. Namun baru saja mereka menginjakkan kaki di depan gedung, Kris tiba tiba tumbang. Hingga membuat fans fans mereka yang berkumpul di depan gedung agensi panik di buatnya.

Setelah di bawa ke rumah sakit. Kris di kabarkan resmi rehat dari panggung hiburan untuk waktu yang tak bisa di tentukan. Dengan alasan kesehatannya tak bisa menerima sesuatu yang terlalu menguras tenaga.

Itu yang Chanyeol dan manager mereka dapatkan. Singkatnya, kris mengalami anemia parah kekurangan asupan gizi dan cidera di kakinya yang ia dapat di jepang memperburuk keadaanya.

Sepeninggalan Dokter, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemani Kris di ruang inapnya, sedangkan managernya pergi untuk mengurus administrasi.

Chanyeol menatap miris ke arah Kris yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

Akhir akhir ini Kris memang sedikit menyebalkan. Emosinya tak pernah stabil. Meledak ledak. Tak sedikit orang yang menjadi korban mulut pedasnya.

Selain itu Kris jadi tak bisa mengontrol kesehatannya. Makan seenaknya, istirahat seperlunya. Bahkan sering kali ia tak tidur karena terus menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan yang bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tak paham apa itu.

Cintanya pada Tao telah merubah Kris, eemm bukan cinta, lebih tepanya rindu.

Kris terlalu rindu pada Zi Tao. Dan yang ia butuhkan hanya Zi Tao.

K*T

Matahari bersinar terang, cahayanya perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan serba putih tersebut. Menerpa wajah rupawan yang senantiasa damai tertidur.

Lambat laun si wajah rupawan itu terbangun.

"kau bangun Kris? "

Suara bass Chanyeol menyadarkannya dari sindrom bangun tidurnya.

Kris tersenyum tipis mendapati keadaan Chanyeol yang acak acakkan. Haruskah Kris berterima kasih pada tuhan karena telah mendapatkan sahabat sesetia Chanyeol?

Ruangan itu hening kembali setelah Chanyeol menjelaskan keadaan kesehatan Kris. Keduanya kini sibuk dengan urusan masing masing .

BRAK

"Kris Gege!"

Suara bantingan pintu diiringi nada melengking memutus keheningan yang tercipta.

" Lu, demi tuhan ini rumah sakit." Chanyeol berucap, tangannya mengelus elus dadanya. Berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang trasa melompat lompat.

"Aku membuat Gege terkejut yaa?" kata Luhan dengan nada_sok_polosnya.

Lagi lagi Kris hanya trsenyum lembut. Tangannya merambat naik menuju rambut coklat madu milik anggota wanita paling mudanya.

"Kemana Xiumin dan Kai?" tanya Kris dengan suara paraunya.

"mereka menonton pertandingan eeemm gulat mungkin" jawab Luhan ragu.

Baekhyun yang kemudian datang langsung menata bunga yang sebelumnya ia beli bersama Luhan.

Tak lama seorang Dokter datang utuk memeriksa keadaan Kris. Setelahnya Kris diminta untuk segera memakan obatnya dan lekas beristirahat kembali.

Walau sedikit dipaksa oleh Baekhyun, akhirnya semua kapsul dan sirup obat tersebut habis di makan sang leader yang sangat menyusahkan jika sedang sakit begini. Kris bisa berubah 180 derajat. Jadi manja, rewel persis seperti ibu ibu hamil.

"Harusnya aku tidak di sini sekarang" gumam Kris dengan pandangan mata yang menerawang ke langit langit ruang inapnya.

"Kau kira ini salah siapa? Coba kau lebih rajin mengurus dirimu sendiri. Aku tau mungkin kita semua adalah tanggung jawabmu, tapi itu tidak akan berarti apa apa jika kau malah terbaring seperti ini Kris" Chanyeol nampaknya tengah menyampaikan segala uneg unegnya pada sang pemimpin, hingga Baekhyun dan Luhan pun hanya diam melihat mode serius pemuda dengan senyum jenaka tersebut.

"kau tau, betapa banyaknya orang orang yang menangisimu kemarin malam. Mereka begitu khawatir pada mu. Walau segala sesuatu terasa menghilang dari hidupmu, percayalah kau masih punya ribuan orang yang siap menggantikan kehilanganmu it_"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh senggolan siku Baekhyun di perutnya.

Si pemuda melirik pada sang wanita. Dan dari raut wajah Baekhyun Chanyeol bisa tau kalau ia telah salah memilih kata kata. Hingga Chanyeol pun memilih diam tak melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

Lama hening menyeruak di antara ke empatnya. Chanyeol yang berusaha menekan rasa bersalahnya memilih untuk tidur dengan alas paha kekasihnya.

Sungguh ia tak bermaksud menyinggung masalah Tao atau yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa mulut sialannya itu begitu lancang hingga mengatakan ucapan yang seolah olah menyuruh Kris untuk segera mencari pangganti Tao secepatnya.

Ia sadar betapa Kris telah jatuh sepenuhnya pada gadis kerajaan itu. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Kris begitu terpuruk ketika berusaha melupakan seseorang, karena biasanya Kris lah yang membuat orang orang yang memujanya terpuruk.

"OMOOO?!"lagi lagi teriakan Luhan membuat Chanyeol mengusap dadanya.

"Luhan!" Chanyeol sontak memelototkan mata besarnya pada Luhan, namun Luhan samasekali tak mengindahkanya. Malah gadis itu membuat gesture seolah hendak mencolok mata Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun eonni, aku harus pergi" ucap Luhan buru buru.

Ia segera meraih tas kecilnya lalumenuju ke arah Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jinjja?!" Luhan mengangguk antusias."kalau begitu pergilah"

"Oke eonni"

Dan wuuussh Luhan pergi.

"ada apandengan kalian?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"nanti kau juga tau sayang~" ucap Baekhyun seraya neraih tenguk Chanyeol dan memberi sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir kekasihnya.

"yak! Kalian tak sadar kalau aku masih disini?" seru Kris yang menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan laser nya.

"hehehe maaf..."

Kris berdecak sebal menanggapi Baekhyun yang cengengesan.

K*T

Siar matahari teraa begitu menusuk pandangan Kris, padahal seingatnya ia tadi menutup tirai jendelannya sebelum pergi tidur.

Dan entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun tak bisa. Ia terasa begitu lemah, efek obat sepertinya.

Matanya berusaha ia buka, walau terasa begitu berat. Perlahan ia mengerjap, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang terasa menyilaukan.

Samar samar ia melihat seorang gadis.

Gadis itu memakai skiny jeans warna biru terang . t shirt warna putih itu bergambar panda di lapisi dengan kemeja kotak kotak. Rambutnya yang terlihat begitu brkilau dengan warna hitamnya di ikat ponytail.

Wajahnya Kris tak yakin. Tapi ia bisa lihat bibir kucingnya tengah tersenyum canggung. Hudungnya mancung, dia manis. Walau mata panda itu terlihat meancarkan kekhawatiran.

Tunggu

Mata panda.

Kris bangkit dari ranjangnya, mengabaikkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Zi Tao?"

Gadis yang Kris yakini sebagai Zi Tao itu mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu duduk di sisi ranjang yang Kris tempati.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Dan tak lama tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus surai keemasan Kris.

Hening

Kris sangat yakin kalau gadis yang sudah ada di hadapan Kris ini adalah Zi Tao. Namun ia masih sangat ragu, takut kalau itu hanya halusinasunya ketika ia sedang sakit begini.

"Maaf ge..." ujar sang gadis lirih. Matanya sudah hampir menangis.

Kris dengan cepat menangkap tangan yang masih setia mengusap rambutnya. Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu menggenggam tangan Zi Tao seakan tak mau gadis itu kembali pergi.

"kau kah itu zi?"

Zi Tao mengangguk, membuat air mata yang sdari ia tahan ketika melihat keadaan Kris yang begitu mengkhawatirkan jatuh begitu saja.

Tao terbelalak ketika Kris menariknya ke dalam pelukannya yang be gitu erat.

Walau awalnya terasa mengejutkan, lama kelamaan Tao pun ikut terhanyut dalam pelukan hangat pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan ini.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, aku sedang berusaha melupakan mu. Kenapa kau malah muncul begitu saja di hadapanku seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan Kris makin membuat Tao bersedih. Ia terisak makin keras di bahu Kris. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat berusaha menahan tangis yang sudah pecah, dan Kris tengah mengusap punggung Zi Tao, berusaha menyalurkan kerinduannya.

"Maaf ge hiks.. Aku hiks..."

"sssttt seperti ini dulu. Kau tau betapa aku sangat merindukan mu."

Merekapun tetap seperti ini, hingga Tao mulai angkat bicara.

"Gege..."

"hhhmm" Kris sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya walau tak sepenuhnya terlepas untuk melihat sosok cantik di depannya yanga benar benar nyata, bukan halusinasinya.

Jari jari oanjang Kris sedikit mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Zi Tao.

Cup~

Kris diam terpaku. Berusaha mencerna kejadian tadi. Zi Tao menciumnya, tapat di bibir. Walau sekilas, tapi Kris bisa merasakannya dengan jelas.

Tangan yang awalnya Kris genggam itu kini berbalik menangkuo wajah pucat kris.

" maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini. Maaf karena aku datang terlambat. Maaf karena tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan saat kau pulang. Maaf karena amu belum sempat menjawab pernyataan mu waktu itu." Ucap Tao panjang lebar.

Kris yang melihat airmata Tao kembali menetes, manarik sang gadis ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Bagiku dengan kau yang datang kesini sudah membuat ku kembali seperti semula." Kata Kris. Sesekali lelaki tersebut mengecupi puncak kepala Zi Tao.

"Gege" kini giliran Tao yang melepaskan pelukan hangat pemuda tersebut.

"hhmm"

"aku juga mencintaimu. Aku ingin gege jadi pangeran khusus hanya untukku."

Lalu ia meraih flowercorn yang berada di nakas. Memakaikannya padanya dan pada Kris.

"kau, tidak bercanda? Kau yakin?" Kris berbicara dengan nada tak percaya.

"tentu. Karena disini." Tao menyentuh dadanya yang sebenarnya berdetak sangat kencang. " mengatakan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padaamu. Dan hatiku tak pernah salah." Lanjutnya sambil menunduk malu.

Tapi Tak lama. Karena Kris mengangkat pelan dagu Zi Tao. Mengisyaratkan supaya sang gadis menatapnya.

"Hatiku juga berkata demikian"

Matanya menatap Tao dalam dalam. Hingga parlahan mata itu terpejam seiring semakin terkikisnya jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Dan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman hangat, ciuman di ujung senja, di landasi cinta dan kerinduan yang mendalam.

K*T

Malam makin larut, namun seolah Kris dan Tao tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Keduanya masih asik mengobrol.

Posisi keduanya untuk saat ini tengah berbaring berhadapan diatas kasur rumah sakit yang tak begitu luas.

Namun hal itu justru menguntungkan bagi Kris. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa memeluk Zi Tao dengan erat. Untung lah tak ada Junmyeon tidak ada di sini.

"Jadi saat itu kau pergi bukan karena benci padaku?"

"tentu saja bukan. Saat Itu aku masih terlalu bingung dengan perasaan ku "

"tapi sekarang tidakkan?" tanya Kris sedikit menggoda.

"tentu saja tidak. Kalau begitu untuk apa aku kesini." Tao yang mengucapkan nya dengan malu malu membuat Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zi Tao.

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Tadi aku ada kejuaraan wushu dan saat selesai aku beretemu dengan Kai ge dan xiumin jie. Tak lama Luhan jiejie datang dan membawaku kesini" jelas Tao.

Kris mengangguk angguk paham.

"Junmyeon, apa ia tau kalau kau mencintaiku?"

" gegeku tau semuanya"

"lalu apa reaksinya, setahuku kan dia itu sedikit berlebihan"

Bluussh

Entah kenapa pertanyaan Kris membuat seluruh wajah Tao merona hebat.

"i itu. Junmyeon gege bilang..."

"apa?"

"kalau gege.,..."

"aku apa?"

"gege. Harus menikahi ku saat aku lulus nanti"

Aduuuuh betapa malunya Zi Tao.

Wajahnya yang merah ia sembunyikan didada bidang kekasihnya. Dan Kris terkekeh melihatnya.

"Baiklah aku tidak sabar menunggu hari kelulusanmu"

Oh lihatkah wajah Tao , merah semerah merahnya.

K*T

Sebenarnya bagi Zi Tao cinta bukanlah tentang mempercayai seseorang sebagai belahan hatinya.

Tapi bagaimana ia mempercayai hatinya sendiri.

Percaya kalau yang hatinya pilih adalah orang terbaik.

Karena yang merasakan adalah hatinya

Yah Tao tau yang hatinya rasakan

Pastinya cinta.

Its Must Be Love

 **End**

Akhirnya bisa juga nulis end.

Udah setahun lebih yaaa. Ini ff emang penuh drama.

Mulai dari pertama masuk kelas 12, ff ini udah jadi planing. Masuk kelas 12 tengah tengah udah mulai rilis. ngelewatin tryout, ujian sekolah, sampe UN dan akhirnya lulus terus dapet kerja aku usahain buat ff ini lanjut terus.

Dan akhirnya selesai. Ini udah End

Yatuhaaaaaan lega banget

Makasih banyak semua yang udah reviews, fav, dan follow. Walau ngga bisa sebutin satu satu tapi percayalah kalo kalian udah ikut berperan dalam kelanjutan ff ini. Terutama dalam hal naekin ff ugi. Juga buat sider yang mau ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff abal ini. Cepet tobat yaa ngomong ngomong. hehehehe ()v

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak DeepBow

Tunggu ff ugi yang lain yaaaah

Bye

moga kita bisa ketemu di ff ff KT selanjutnya...


End file.
